Amazing Grace
by MotiveandtheMeans
Summary: It's been seven years since the War ended. Seven years since Lucius Malfoy has seen his wife and son. Seven years since Draco had stepped foot in England, all the while wrestling with his feelings for Gryffindor's golden girl, seven years since Narcissa had her life ripped from her. Could fate bring them back together once more before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

We all have regrets; they're proof you've grown from who you were, into the person you were born to be. You can't erase the past, you can't even change it. But sometimes life offers you the opportunity to put it right. Dramione, Harry/Ginny, Lucius/Narcissa.

A/N: First Fanfiction like, ever. Probably a bit late in the game to be writing one but seeing as though I'll be in London when the Cursed Child will be previewing I felt the magic come back to me. Please be nice with reviews. I'm open to all constructive criticism, I'm rusty at writing given that I've spent the last three years only writing notes for science classes that are pre-req's for nursing school (which I start in the fall, yay!). I own nothing, it all belongs to the genius that is J.K. Rowling.

Song I listened to while coming up with the idea for this was Ed Sheeran's Photograph.

Enjoy!

Amazing Grace: Chapter One

The Release of Lucius Malfoy and Return of the Prodigal Son

It's been seven years to the day since Lucius Malfoy had breathed fresh air or seen sunlight.

Seven years in Azkaban.

Seven years since he'd had more than three bland meals a day. Seven years since he'd seen his wife, not that he was surprised given that he'd called her a whore for choosing their disinherited son over him as he was being dragged away to from the Wizengamot after his sentencing.

"Mr. Malfoy, I trust you're ready to be out of here." Came the friendly voice of a former enemy as the guards gruffly shoved him into cold metal chair. Across from him was the Minister of Magic himself Kingsley Shacklebolt and Percy Weasley, head prosecutor for the Wizengamot and the man in charge of orchestrating his conditional release from Azkaban. "Mr. Weasley here has the parameters for your conditional release drawn up and is here to make sure you know what exactly it is you're agreeing to."

Lucius nodded, his dull gaze turning to the red-haired man in front of him as he cleared his throat and shuffled some papers. Percy met his gaze head on "Mr. Malfoy, are you aware that you are being released into the custody of your wife, Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"And you understand that you will not be permitted to leave the grounds of the Malfoy Manor for the next three years?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand that you will be subjected to search and seizures at random by a Ministry designated official?"

"Yes."

"You also understand this means your mail will also be searched for the next three years pending your adequate completion of house arrest?"

"Yes."

"And you understand that under no circumstances are you to see or communicate with any former Death Eaters, friends and family included and that you will be provided a proscribed list of visitors?"

"Yes, I understand"

"Are you aware that you will be reporting to Hermione Granger and her associates for the duration of your house arrest?"

"Yes."

"And finally are you aware that you will not be permitted your wand under any circumstances and you will not be allowed to use magic until your house arrest is completed to the satisfaction of Ms. Granger?"

"…Yes." Lucius sighed dejectedly.

"Very good." Kingsley said "Your wife is on the other side of that door. Thank-you for your cooperation and good luck to you, Lucius." Extending his hand, the blonde Malfoy patriarch shook it as firmly as his frail hands allowed.

Lucius took a deep breath and with trembling hands opened the door to reveal Narcissa, just as beautiful as ever. Her long blonde hair was in an elegant bun and she wore sharp emerald robes that flattered her figure, her feet punctuated by pointed black pumps. She would have looked the epitome of a woman in control of her person had her wide blue eyes and shallow breaths not given her away. "Hello, Narcissa." He murmured, taking a hesitant step forward suddenly feeling rather embarrassed by his second hand black robes and worn shoes.

"Lucius." She said evenly.

"You look well."

"You don't"

"Yes well, I suppose age catches up with us all eventually."

Lucius had been so transfixed on his wife that he hadn't noticed until a throat was cleared they were not alone.

Harry Potter stood to Narcissa's right. He'd grown into the spitting image of this father, save the green eyes and lightening blot scar peeking through his dark curly hair. He was taller than when he last saw him and lean, dressed in rugged black robes most Aurors wore. His face had lost its childhood softness , he stood tall and proud, unintimidated by the withering man who'd once help the Dark Lord make his life a living hell.

Next to him stood Hermione Granger, whom unlike Potter had grown into a beautiful woman. She wore her caramel coloured locks in long billowing curls, no doubt slightly windswept from the thrashing winds outside of Azkaban. Her sun kissed skin and warm brown eyes remained the same, yet her face had thinned and grown into that of a woman. Lucius wouldn't have doubted for a moment she was the most eligible bachelorette in all of Wizarding London. She wore black field robes similar to Potter, however cut in a more sliming fashion.

"Mr. Malfoy, we should get going" Harry said respectively.

Lucius nodded. "Yes, of course. Where to?"

"Malfoy Manor," Hermione said. "We need to place some wards around your home and discuss protocol with you in a bit more depth. If that's alright with you, Mrs. Malfoy."

The blonde woman smiled kindly. "Of course, and please call me Narcissa, Hermione. We're too well acquainted for formalities, don't you think?"

Hermione returned her smile. "Yes, I would agree with that. Do you have the port key?"

"Yes." Narcissa replied digging into her handbag, retrieving a cloth covered object that Lucius knew to be a golden egg.

"Excellent. Everyone together then, on my mark." Harry instructed. "Three…two… one."

Malfoy Manor, though very much the same as when Lucius had last seen it, was brighter and more welcoming. It was spring and the gardens were in full bloom, the aroma of roses and peonies filled the warm air. Lucius sat on a stone bench and raised his face to the sun as he waited for Harry and Hermione to finish setting up the wards around the extensive Malfoy property. It would be a time consuming feat, the two Aurors had already been at it for well over and hour. His invisible chains, bound by Hermione's wand, were still on him preventing him from walking about freely till the Wards were up.

He thought of Draco then, remembering him as a young boy running around the garden; playing hide and seek, Lucius pretending not to spy his little foot sticking out of the bushes or hear his giggles from his hiding places.

"Draco broke his arm when he fell out of that tree." Narcissa's voice came from beside him. She'd changed into more casual attire, a pair of smart high-waist trousers and a blouse of the palest pink. He would always think she was the most beautiful woman in the world. His world.

"I remember. It was just after he turned seven." He felt himself smile fondly at the memory.

"You'll see him tomorrow." She said quietly, as if the subject would ignite a war.

Lucius felt his stomach flutter and longing course through him. "Really? H-He wants to see me?"

"I…I asked him to come. He probably wouldn't have otherwise but he worries about me…about you hurting me."

"Cissa," he breathed. "I would never-

"I know, I know but since you…went away, Draco's become very attentive."

Lucius felt the soft smile creep to his lips again. "He's a good son."

Narcissa snorted delicately but smirked fondly nonetheless. "He's better than you or I deserve, doesn't mean he doesn't frustrate me to no end. Stubborn as a blast-ended skrewt, he is."

The Malfoy Patriarch chuckled. "He wouldn't be our son if he wasn't."

The two were silent for a few awkward moments, neither sure of what to say.

' _I feel like I'm fourteen years old again'_ Narcissa thought to herself as she felt pixies flutter in her stomach every time she looked at his broken, handsome face. "I brought you out some food. Hermione told me we'd have to ease you back into a normal diet, the flavors and spices might upset your stomach after so many years of pri- I mean…bland food."

"You can say prison, it's alright." Lucius smiled at her graciously, looking at the plate of sliced bananas, orange juice, and plain turkey on wheat. "Thank-you, Narcissa."

"I freed most of the house elves, five stayed and are paid employees." She said abruptly.

"Yes, I read about the amendment that Ms. Granger got the Wizengamot to pass. That's…That's a good thing, I think."

"I didn't understand it at first, but now I believe it to be a good thing. A great many things have changed while you were gone, Lucius. It's a different world now, a better world." Narcissa's voice was firm, alluding to things he was sure he knew nothing of. Being Azkaban meant he was privy to very little outside information, only getting to read the paper once every other week if he was lucky and even then it was most likely not current copy.

"Is Draco in his old room? I'd like to know so as to avoid any…accidental run-ins, until tomorrow of course."

"Uhm, no actually, Draco no longer lives here. In fact, he hasn't been to the Manor for several years, seven to be exact."

Lucius eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Oh but I thought you said he's been attentive? Forgive me, I assumed you meant he stayed close."

"We owl frequently and I go to visit him for a couple of weeks every other month. He travels quite a lot." Narcissa replied.

"So he's not in England?"

"No, he hasn't been in England since you went away."

Lucius' eyes widened further. "Why?"

"He needed to get away, start fresh I think. After the War…things were difficult for him. Frankly, I encouraged him to get away. He's so happy now Lucius, really it was the best thing for him."

He nodded mutely as Narcissa continued. "You can ask him all the in's and out's tomorrow, I don't…I don't feel right telling you about Draco's business. His life is his own, whatever he wants to tell you he will."

"I understand…Thank-you, Narcissa. For everything. I-I'm glad you two remained close."

Ever the aristocratic matriarch, his wife merely nodded pretending her heart wasn't racing at the thought of Lucius being genuinely grateful to her.

A few moments later, Harry and Hermione approached-both looking a little worse for wear and red in the face from physical exertion after hours of trekking the extensive Malfoy grounds. "You have… a very large... house, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said laboriously, resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Narcissa laughed, Lucius noted how at ease his wife was in the presence of the two Aurors. "Yes, I suppose it is. I may have underestimated the size of the grounds. "

"It was no trouble, Harry obviously needed the exercise. Being behind a desk and married has made him soft, as you can see." Hermione teased, smirking at her best friend as she sat across from the Malfoys on an adjacent stone bench. Narcissa and Lucius chuckled at their friendly banter.

"Cheers, 'Mione-

"In any case," Hermione said interrupting Harry. "The Wards are up so you're free to roam around, Mr. Malfoy. The entire 500 acres are covered so you should have plenty of fresh air." She flicked her wand at Lucius' wrist, freeing him of his magical bindings.

"Thank-you." Lucius said graciously, his eye brightening at the thought of roaming the woods surrounding Malfoy Manor. "I know it's more freedom than I deserve. I will not abuse it."

The two Aurors were obviously taken aback by his gracious statement. "Yes well, unfortunately this is where I leave you." Harry said. "My wife will kill me if I'm not home in time for supper…again. Hermione will go over the finer details of your house arrest with you, Mr. Malfoy, seeing as she is your probation officer."

Lucius extended his hand to the boy who lived, surprised to find that happily accepted it. "Thank-you, Mr. Potter, for everything. You've grown into a fine man."

"Uhm, don't mention it. It's my job." Harry replied almost in disbelief at the older man's words. "Narcissa, always a pleasure."

"Give Ginny my love." The blonde woman replied with a warm smile and gentle embrace.

"Always." Harry said with a smile, releasing the embrace. He turned to Hermione with a stern look. "Go home once you're done here. You've worked entirely too hard this week."

"Well not all of us have a beautiful wife to hurry home to." Hermione chided, looking at her watch. "You're offically late, by the way. I can see the headlines now 'The Boy Who Lived, Dies at the Hands of Patient Wife While Trying to Conceive First Child."

Harry rolled his eyes, Narcissa laughed and Lucius chuckled. "Quite the firecracker, isn't she? Seriously, Hermione if I find out you went back to the office-

"Go home, Harry!" Hermione giggled giving him a light push. "I'll owl you tomorrow."

Harry nodded and with one final good-bye, he disapperated.

Hermione turned her attention back to the Malfoy's. "So, shall we discuss the details then?"

"Whatever's best for you, Ms. Granger." Lucius replied.

"Would you care for a beverage, Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"Just some water please, we had to use brooms to cast part of the wards and I'm admittedly rubbish on at flying."

Narcissa nodded undersatandingly and conjured a glass of cool water. "If you'll excuse me, I have some things to attend to inside. Good evening, Hermione. It's always such a pleasure having you here."

"Anytime, Narcissa. As always let me know if there's anything I can do." Hermione said with a genuine smile and warm embrace.

Once the Malfoy matriarch was out of sight, the pureblood and muggle-born stared at each other for what felt like a long minute. It was the first time they'd been alone in each other's presence in…well, ever.

"So," Hemione blurted, breaking the tense silence. "The rules are few and quite simple. The trace the guards placed on you when you entered Azkaban is intact, however, its reach is now centered around the Manor. You will feel a burning sensation on your neck when you step too close to the edges of the Wards and will alert me if you go past the grounds."

"Understood." Lucius said. "Thank-you for everything, Ms. Granger."

"Y-you're welcome. If you have any concerns please let Harry or I know. I can assure you that as Undersecretary of the Auror Office everything will be handled most discretely."

"Thank-you, I wish to spare Narcissa as much ridicule as possible."

"I understand, I'll be by tomorrow to do some preliminary checks and make sure you're settling in well."

Lucius nodded. "You've come a long way, Ms. Granger. It's good to see the brightest witch of our age excelling. I expected nothing less."

"Thank-you, but I don't require your approval to validate my success-

"Forgive me, I only meant it as a compliment. A testament to your hardwork-

"I understand, Mr. Malfoy. I shouldn't… have jumped to conclusions." Hermione replied quickly, feeling stupid for assuming he meant it as an insult when he'd been nothing but respectful all afternoon. "Have a good evening, sir, and congratulations on your release from Azkaban. Not many Death Eaters were as lucky."

At dinner, Lucius and Narcissa ate in silence for the most part. The dining room had been repainted in a light cream, the Malfoy emblem and historical family artifacts had been removed from the walls and replaced with works of art and the drapes were open allowing the setting sun to warm the room.

"I've made up the East Wing for you." Narcissa said between sips of wine. "I'm sure you can understand…that sharing a bed…"

"Yes, of course." Lucius said earnestly. "I'm sure today hasn't been…easy for you, Narcissa. I appreciate you accommodating me with such kindness."

"You're the father of my son, Lucius." She replied with a gentle smile. "And this is your home. Your family's home. It's not my place to turn you away from it."

Lucius offered a smile of thanks but said no more on the matter. A few more minutes of silence passed before Lucius broke it. "What do you do with your time these days, Narcissa?"

She froze mid bite for a second. Dread filled her as she took a rather large gulp of wine in a vain attempt to ease her nerves. "I've been meaning to talk to you, Lucius." Her fingers curled in agitation. "When you were sent away, I took over the business. As your spouse I was legally the only viable candidate that could assume the role, as it is a family business and you have no siblings and disinherited your only heir, I did what must be done. A few years ago I had a lawyer draw up new contracts, as publically traded company suffering in the wake of the war I had to take certain measures to ensure its survival. Andromeda Tonks, my sister, bought twenty percent of the company's shares and is now a vested partner of the company. She's been helping me run it and I'm happy to say that we're flourishing."

Lucius couldn't hide his surprise, swallowing the food in his mouth uneasily. "I'm sure it's doing well. You're a very capable woman Narcissa, I've never thought otherwise."

"You're…You're not upset?"

Lucius shrugged. "I don't see why I should be. I'll admit to being surprised you chose Andromeda knowing what your relationship was like prior to the War, but never angry."

"Good, because I also had the lawyers draw up a contract separating our finances and I now personally own thirty percent of the company. Meaning that legally you own half and Malfoy Distributions is now an equal partnership in the eyes of the law-

"Narcissa, I have no intention of disrupting anything to do with the company. Seven years is a long time to be out of the game, I've no problem letting you take the lead."

"Bugger me." Narcissa whispered in astonishment. "You've changed, Lucius."

He smiled at her, a small genuine smile that made her heart race. "I hope so."

Once the estranged lovers were finished with their dinner, the plates and goblets of wine disappeared and were replaced with small saucers each bearing a slice of cake and decaffeinated coffee made to their personal liking.

"I ordered lemon cake with raspberry butter cream for dessert." Narcissa said with a smile. "If your stomach isn't up to it don't worry yourself."

"My favorite." Lucius laughed, suddenly remembering another happy memory of his son. "Do you remember the time Draco ate half of one and made himself sick?"

Narcissa let out a loud genuine laugh, a sound Lucius thought he'd never hear again. "He doesn't even like cake!"

"I know! I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he ate it!" Lucius laughed. It'd been years since he'd laughed, since felt that happy mirth wash over him like waves upon the shore. "I have to be honest, I'm nervous about seeing him tomorrow. I-I don't know…know what to say to him."

"It will come to you." Narcissa said earnestly. "He's a lovely man, Lucius, really. He's grown so much, he's kind and gentle and such a hard worker. He supports himself fully. I gift him money every now and then just so he takes a break from working and has some fun. But he's made quite a comfortable life for himself."

"That's good to hear." Lucius said relieved to know his son wasn't struggling financially. "Is there a woman in his life?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Many. He's quite the scoundrel, philandering about Central Europe and such on his travels. The tabloids have a field day whenever he surfaces from his work to 'let loose' as he puts it. I rather hoped he'd find someone to ground him by now but, you know what they say about beggars and choosers."

Lucius laughed loudly, still not used to the feeling of humor again. "He's only twenty three, Narcissa. Let him have his fun. Better to get it out of his system now than have him in and out of relationships."

"I'm just happy to not be grandmama to a swarm of illegitimate grandchildren." Narcissa growled. "He's quite handsome, though I'm biased being his mother. He's built like you but I'm afraid he favors me a bit more."

"Well it's no wonder then he's so popular. If he's any bit as handsome as you are beautiful I'm sure he's a most eligible bachelor." Lucius said, making Narcissa blush prettily. "Need I remind you just how popular you were with the lads during our time at Hogwarts?"

Narcissa ignored the comment altogether, much to her husband's chagrin. "Anyway, he'll be here around eleven tomorrow. I have Barbour and a tailor dropping by at nine to give you a proper shave and fit you for some new robes. Your old ones are all moth eaten from being in storage for so long."

"That was very kind of you, Narcissa. Thank-you."

"You're welcome." She said rising from the table. "I think I'll retire for the evening. If you need anything Teensy, the house elf is on duty tonight, will be around. Hermione mentioned you might have some trouble sleeping, I left some dreamless sleep draught in your bedside table."

"I appreciate that. Sleep well, Cissa."

Lucius slept dreamlessly, however not restfully. He was up at six and had a full English breakfast before going down to the stables; mounting a beautiful black horse with a single white spot where his heart rested. The early morning air rushed past him, igniting all his senses, melting all his troubles away the faster Halinor galloped. The morning fog cleared as he returned to the Manor at 8 o'clock, however his nerves reappeared as he walked back inside, thinking of seeing Draco for the first time. The last time he'd seen his only son Lucius had disinherited him for siding with the Order and defending Harry Potter.

Lucius knew he had many wrongs to right, but the first one he was determined to fix was the relationship with his son.

The Barbour and tailor were rather quick affairs, Lucius took a potion that rejuvenated his hair and once again a long platinum pony tail crowned his head. For today, he'd chosen a set of dark navy robes. It was also when the tailor took his measurements that he realized just how thin he'd gotten. Easily fifty pound lighter than when he entered Azkaban.

When he entered the sitting room just before 10:30 Narcissa jumped, looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Do I look that bad?"

"No…no…you look…well, like you, I suppose." She said brushing a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder. Narcissa looked excellent and refreshing bright, clad in a cream blouse and floral robes. No one could deny the woman had an unparalleled sense of style, always elegant without looking overtly stiff.

"Draco will be arriving shortly by port-key." She said waving her wand and conjuring a silver tea set and cakes. Lucius nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak fearing his voice might crack. Fifteen minutes later a distant _crack_ could be heard and the main door opened five seconds later.

"Mother?" Draco's familiar voice gently called, it was deeper than the last time Lucius heard it all those years ago.

"In the sitting room, Draco!" Narcissa called.

Lucius felt panic rise in him, then felt the gentle touch of Narcissa's hand on his shoulder, an encouraging smile graced her lips. The footsteps grew closer and Narcissa turned hearing the door to the sitting room open, smiling brightly she practically skipped across to the other end. Lucius stood and turned in time to see her throw her arms around a tall, handsome man with the same white-blonde hair and lean yet well-defined muscular build he'd also possessed before his incarceration. The man wore a khaki blazer with a white linen shirt, dark jeans, and fine leather shoes. The scruff on his face was golden compared to the lazy mop of platinum hair atop his head. An air of confidence and self-worth seldom seen in men his age swirled around him, giving him the aura of a cultured man of travel.

"Oh Draco, I'm so glad you're here." Narcissa sputtered, tears springing from her eyes as she clutched her son close as her thin arms allowed.

Then it hit him. This man was Draco, this was _his_ son. A whole new wave of anxiety swept through Lucius and he began to sweat.

"Me too, Mother." Draco murmured lovingly, kissing her cheek. He turned his steel-grey stare to Lucius and the two men froze. Time seemed to stand still as father and son looked upon each other like strangers meeting for the first time. Draco walked towards him slowly, sizing him up with a scrutiny and distance Lucius had never seen in his son's eyes. "Lucius, I trust you're doing well." Draco said extending his hand to the man he once called father.

The elder Malfoy exhaled for the first time in minutes, accepting his son's proffered hand. It was both electrifying and calming to be close to his boy. Merlin, he missed him. "I am thank-you. I-It's good to see you, Draco."

Draco said nothing to his father, merely turning his attention to Narcissa.

"Tea?" She asked hesitantly.

"Love some." Draco replied. The broken family of three sat down, Lucius and Narcissa in plush green armchairs and Draco on the adjacent sofa. They sat in silence as the bewitched tea pot poured into their cups, the minutes ticking by till finally Lucius broke the silence.

"So, Draco…your mother tells me you've been travelling. I'd love to hear about it."

The young wizard tensed, anxiety sweeping through him like he'd never experienced before. As much as Draco wanted to hex Lucius into oblivion and scream at him till he was blue in the face, he swore to himself to behave for his mother's sake.

' _He means nothing to you. He means nothing to you. He means nothing to you._ ' Draco chanted in his head. "Yes, well…what all do you want to hear?"

"Everything." Lucius said earnestly. "As much as you're comfortable telling me, that is."

His son nodded and cleared his throat. "Okay uhm…after you went away I was rather…lost. I needed to find a career seeing as though I was disinherited and all." He paused for a moment, seeing the regret flash over Lucius's face. The spiteful little boy inside Draco relished this moment, knowing his father was going to truly understand just what a shit parent he was and how hard Draco had worked to make his own path. "Even though in the end I sided with the Order and Harry Potter publically announced that I'd helped him survive Malfoy Manor, after the War many people didn't trust me. Not to mention my Slytherin "friends" had no intention of making my life easy at Hogwarts, so I transferred to Durmstrang for my seventh year. While I was there I did quite a bit of "finding myself" if you will and decided after months of uncertainty that I wanted to become a Healer and everything just sort of…fell into place."

Pride over flowed from Lucius' heart, his eyes warming as he gazed at his son. "How wonderful, Draco. Healing is a most noble pursuit."

"It wasn't an easy conclusion to come to but I just took to it so well. Anyway, I knew no one in England would train me so after graduating I went to France where I trained with Stefan Claude Dubois. Then to Berlin, Munich and Brussels training with various Healers and Mediwizards in various disciplines, learning as much as I could. After I left Belgium I traveled through most of Greece, then went to Italy and then Moscow and wound up in Istanbul by sheer accident where I met Abdul Farazee. He took me on as his protégé. I studied under him for cumulatively probably about two years. I've also spent time in China and India learning about the East Asian potion remedies. While in India I wrote a paper about what I discovered to be a generalized antidote potion. It's useful for several types of physical injuries making it extremely useful for those without much money. It's also half the cost and twice as effective as our standard wound healing potion."

"How incredible, Draco! That's quite an accomplishment." Lucius said in awe of his young son's discovery.

Narcissa beamed with pride. "It was front page news! The International Confederation of Wizards awarded him the Medal of Excellence for his innovations in the field of Healing, specifically for those less fortunate. I have copies of The Prophet and Witch Weekly it was featured in somewhere."

"I'd love to see it. Please continue, Draco." Lucius encouraged, practically on the edge of his seat as he learned all about the man his son had become in the past seven years.

Draco chuckled nervously, suddenly embarrassed by all the praise from his father. "From India I travelled to Japan and then to Rio de Janerio where I worked with Neville Longbottom. He'd discovered a type of thistle that showed signs of toxin resistance against a species of indigenous poison dart frogs. I tested it and discovered that it was in fact extremely effective at reversing the effects of paralysis from dark magic. From there I spent some time in Mexico working at St. Magdalene's for the Magically Impaired to run some trail test that yielded brilliant results."

Draco noticed the stunned expression on Lucius' face, his confidence rose as he continued telling him all of his accomplishments. "And from there I went to Egypt where I met up with Bill Weasley of all people, surprisingly we got on pretty well."

"His wife, Fleur, is a doll." Narcissa commented. "Truly very sweet."

"Yes and their daughter, Victorie, is just about Teddy's age. They'll probably end up at Hogwarts together. Anyway after Egypt I wound up in Montenegro after a quick pit stop in Istanbul. Abdul's been very ill and Mirah, his lovely wife, was quite worried he'd not last the spring but he seems to have turned a corner."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Narcissa said compassionately. "They're such wonderful people."

"I wouldn't be where I am today without them." Draco said fondly. "So, as I was saying, I found myself in Montenegro where I received mother's owl and then I owled Potter who made arrangements for me to get a Port Key and…here I am."

Lucius was stunned, truly at a loss for words. Never could he have imagined just how…good his son was. A good man, a better man than most probably. He'd dedicated the prime of his life to helping others and travelling the world in search of remedies to heal, not harm. "I'm so pleased to hear that you've done so well for yourself Draco…despite…w-what happened in the past. You should be proud."

"I am." Draco said evenly. _'And I did it all without your bloody money'_

Before Lucius could say anymore a knock on the door of the sitting room interrupted him.

"Come in." Narcissa said.

A second later a _pop_ coursed through the room and Teensy appeared with a letter in her hands. "Misses excuse I's didn't mean to intrude, but I has a letter for you from Ms. Granger."

"Hermione?" Draco whispered surprised, a ghost of a smirk on his lips (which didn't go unnoticed by Lucius).

"Ah, yes. Thank-you Teensy." Narcissa opened the envelope, reading the note quickly. "Lucius, she'll be here at two for a check-in. Poor girl works entirely too much if you ask me. On a Saturday no less!"

"You're…very fond of Miss Granger." Lucius noted.

"She's a truly good person, helped Draco and I quite a lot and more than necessary after the War. Probably more than even we know to be honest." Narcissa replied vaguely, as if talking about the subject might make the past unravel. Writing a quick response to Hermione's note and handing it back to Teensy she eyed Draco with a look he didn't like. "You know, Draco…she's gotten quite beautiful."

The young blonde man raised a brow, knowing his mother was up to no good. "So I've heard, the papers are constantly reporting on her professional accomplishments."

"I read her interview with Witch Weekly last month. Did you know she was in Greece while you visited? Apparently she tracked down and apprehended a Death Eater all by herself!"

Draco gave his mother a bored stare that Lucius was not altogether convinced by. "No I was not aware we were in the same country. I know what you're doing mother and it's not going to work."

"All I'm saying is you could do a lot worse." Narcissa snapped. "Of course, you wouldn't know this given that you haven't actually courted a woman of substance in…ever, I suppose. Running around with all those silly bimbos will catch up to you Draco, mark my words!"

"It's just a bit of fun mother, relax." Draco chided, again trying to conceal a smirk. Lucius chuckled to himself watching his wife and son carry on. Under any other circumstance Lucius might have felt ignored or left out, but he found that he liked watching the two people he loved most in the world fuss at each other in such a normal manner. It was almost as if the last seven years hadn't happened…almost.

By the time tea was finished it was nearing two o'clock and Narcissa was fussing over Draco's hair.

"Mother!" Draco growled, more out of irritation than malice. "Stop it!"

"Well why don't you let me arrange for a trim-

She was cut off by emerald flames bursting from the fireplace and two seconds later Hermione Granger stepped into the sitting room.

"Merlin's beard…" Draco murmured in awe at the sight his former school mate. She was quite fetching, clad in a khaki pencil skirt, tight navy oxford and nude heels. Draco couldn't take his eyes off her: all long billowing honey brown locks, sun-kissed skin and shapely legs.

"Ah, Ms. Granger! Prompt as usual." Narcissa smiled standing to greet her with a warm embrace.

"Hello Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy, Drac-Malfoy?!" Hermione gasped. She tensed as her warm brown eyes met Draco's intense grey stare lingering over her body as if he was seeing her with new eyes. "I-I didn't expect you to be here."

"A pleasant surprise, I hope. How are you, Granger? It's been quite a while." He asked casually, a slow smirk spreading across his sharp features.

"Yes, it has. I'm very well, thank-you. I trust you're doing…well?" She asked, mentally kicking herself for her monotonous response. ' _Brightest witch of your age…and you can't even form a bloody sentence in front of the man!'_

The disinherited Malfoy heir suppressed a chuckle at her obvious attempt to appear unaffected by his presence. "Never better."

She shakily shifted her long locks and gave him a tight smile turning to Lucius. "Now that that's over, shall we?"

Lucius nodded, standing. "Of course, this way, Ms. Granger."

"Settling in well?" Hermione asked once they were seated in his private study, he legs crossed casually.

"Yes, very well." Lucius replied. "I went for a ride this morning, my wife called a Barbour and a Tailor so that I could…freshen my appearance for Draco's arrival."

"I noticed. How is your trace mark feeling? I must admit I do not approve of the…brandishing of traces. I find it barbaric to be honest." Her tone drenched in disapproval.

"It's fine, not the worst of my scars." Lucius replied dismissively.

"I suppose you and I have that in common." Hermione unconsciously flexed her left arm. "Scars that will never let us forget our pasts."

The two remained silent for several minutes, flashes of the war were always haunting their thoughts and their dreams.

"Forgive me, Mr. Malfoy. I'm still…learning how to be around you."

"Don't apologize, Ms. Granger. Not here, not in this house. Least of all to me. In this house, you need never apologize for your…apprehensions."

Hermione nodded but said nothing more on the subject, visibly relaxing at his words. "I have a few rather…impertinent questions to ask."

"Ask away."

"I read in the records from your time served in Azkaban that you were admitted to the infirmary almost twelve times in seven years. Care to elaborate on what made your time so difficult?"

"No, actually. I don't care to."

The auror's brown eyes narrowed. "Well, why didn't you report this abuse to the guards? I fought hard to pass the Fair Treatment of Criminal Prisoner's Act, Mr. Malfoy. If an infraction occurred in which the Ministry could have intervened to prevent the perpetration of a crime against an inmate-

"Ms. Granger," Lucius interrupted. "While I appreciate your…concern and admire your infamous Gryffindor tenacity, I must insist that I have no qualms about my treatment while in Azk-

"Sir, you contracted a disease! If you would tell me how-

"With all due respect, Undersecretary Granger, I'm tired of fighting. Please understand me when I say I wish to live the remainder of my life making amends for my transgressions, not convincing people I'm in need of sympathy for serving out my sentence in Azkaban."

Hermione clicked her tongue. "As you wish. This will be the last scheduled visit of mine. The rest will be pop-ins to ensure you're staying out of trouble."

"I understand. Shall I see you out?"

"No, I know the way. Good day, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good day, Ms. Granger." Lucius replied fondly.

Hermione sighed closing the door to Lucius Malfoy's study. ' _Sodding stubborn Malfoy's.'_ she ranted internally as she walked down the hallway and into the sitting room where to find Draco Malfoy casually leaning against a window frame, looking out at the gardens with a pensive expression. When he noticed Hermione enter the room a playful smirk returned to his lips.

"I suppose I'll be off then." Hermione said. "I'd say it's been a pleasure Malfoy, but I wouldn't want to lie."

"Come now Granger, why must you hurt me so?" Draco chided. "Is this foul mood because of what happened in Athens? Because I swear I-

"Not. Another. Word. Malfoy." Hermione grit out. "As far as you're concerned Athens never happened and as far as the rest of the world is concerned, we haven't seen each other in seven years."

"Six years, four months, two weeks and three days to be exact, Granger." He replied, slowly sauntering over to her as she fixed him with a glare. "And I must say the years have been good to you indeed. I hear you're finally rid of the Weasle."

"His name is Ron-

"Semantics-

"And yes, we broke it off almost five years ago. He's married now to Lavender Brown – Malfoy don't make that face- and they have a daughter, Fiona." She replied crossing her arms defiantly. "Here I was convinced you're a changed man, yet you still maintain petty school boy rivalries."

"You know what they say Granger, old habits die hard and all that rubbish." His smirk widened cockily. "Are you free tonight? I suddenly fancy a drink. Your marvelous skirt has me quite…parched."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you think I'm going to be caught dead with you in public you're very wrong, Malfoy."

"Can't blame a bloke for being _thirsty_ , can you?" He asked suggestively.

"I don't want the wizarding world to think I've become one of your many fleeting romances."

"Ooh, ouch." Draco hissed dramatically, feigning a jab to the chest. "Honestly Granger, if I had a heart I'd be offended. But I'm flattered you keep such close tabs on my personal life, I'll take it as a sign there's still hope for us."

Hermione smirked, allowing herself a gentle laugh at his persistence. "Good day, Malfoy. Give your mother my love."

"I will, and I'll save some for myself as well."

With an exasperated shake of her head Hermione stepped back into the fire place and called out the Ministry of Magic before disappearing in a rush of emerald flames. Once alone Draco allowed himself a private chuckle at the unexpected turn in the afternoon's events. Life at Malfoy Manor, it seemed, was about to get exciting for the first time in a very long time.

Dinner was a silent affair; conversation ebbed and flowed punctuated by pregnant silences between questions from Lucius regarding Draco's life over the past seven years. After dinner Narcissa excused herself for the evening, kissing her beloved son on the cheek and giving Lucius a warm smile. "I'll see you lot in the morning."

"Night, mum."

"Goodnight, Narcissa."

Once the Malfoy matriarch left the room Lucius asked Draco if he would join him in a night cap and to his immense surprise his estranged son agreed. They retreated to the smoking room which contained a fully stocked bar. "I'm afraid I don't know your drink of choice. You didn't drink much besides Butterbeer or the occasional sip of wine at dinner by the time I went away."

"Firewhiskey, neat." Draco said, accepting the crystal tumbler his father handed him moments later, taking note that Lucius was having the same thing. They sat across from each other in fine leather winged back chairs. The room was exactly the same as the last time Draco had been in it. It smelled of fine liquor and pipe tobacco, the walls covered in moving portraits of Draco's ancestors showing off prized game from their hunts. Above the ornately carved wooden mantle was the Malfoy emblem, he suspected it was one of the few that remained in the house.

"So," Lucius started after a beat. "Where do you think you will travel to next?"

"Actually I was thinking of…sticking around, permanently. Nothing solid planned yet but by tomorrow I should know for certain."

"That would be splendid! Your mother would be pleased to have you back for good."

Draco smiled fondly at the mention of his mother. "Yes, well she won't rest until I've settled down and married. She's quite displeased with my utter lack of a steady bird."

"I'm sure she just wants to see you happy." Lucius chuckled. "I couldn't help but notice you were quite…excited to see Ms. Granger. I was wondering if you two had perhaps…"

"And if I told you we did have something in the past would you be disgusted with my choice in a muggle-born?" Draco sneered, catching Lucius off guard.

"Heaven no!" Lucius replied. "Draco, I don't expect you to-to understand or believe me when I say that I've changed. I no longer believe the prejudices I used to."

"I suspect seven years in Azkaban would make even the most blood-crazed purist change his views."

While Draco's words stung, Lucius had anticipated this would happen eventually. He was just thankful Draco had spared him the shame of such an exchange in front of Narcissa. "You have every right to be upset with me but if…if you let me, I'd like to make it up to you. It was cruel the way I disinherited you, shameful actually. I've regretted it every day for the last seven years."

Draco lowered his gaze, absently swirling the contents of his tumbler, reminding himself over and over to keep his head.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Lucius said. "I realize that I've never said it aloud until this moment…but I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

Draco snorted delicately. "Thank-you for your apologies but I really have no interest in mending old wounds this evening." Downing the rest of his Firewhiskey the blonde twenty-three year old stood. "And for the record, my relationship with Granger is strictly professional."

"Yes, of course." Lucius sputtered.

"If I get so much as a whiff of any foul intentions towards her-

"Draco I would never-

"Mother and I owe her majorly and she's very well connected politically. She could make our lives hell if she wanted to."

"I sincerely doubt Ms. Granger would be so vindictive."

Draco smirked condescendingly. "Let's not tempt fate then, shall we?"

"Of course, Draco."

"Never hurts to have an Auror or two on your side, right? I believe it was you who taught me that; one of the many lessons the son of a Death Eater is taught from the very beginning. "

Lucius remained silent, knowing that nothing he could say would make any difference tonight. He'd try again tomorrow, but today he wouldn't say anymore. He gazed at his son dejectedly, waiting for him to say more, to get out his hate.

"I'm going to bed." Draco said briskly. "Good Evening, Lucius."

Lucius watched as his son left without another word, he may have been a changed man but there was still anger and resentment beneath the unaffected mask his son wore in front of others. The downtrodden Malfoy Patriarch sank back into his chair and bowed his head in his hands as he wept over his son's broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, including my heart.

Song I listened to: Surprisingly enough I typed/wrote in silence while doing this chapter.

Amazing Grace: Chapter Two

A Dream from a Memory

 _The round tiled room that housed the Wizengamot was cold despite the many bodies filling it. Draco sat with his trembling mother in a section of staggered wooden pews reserved for those giving testimony that day. It was the day of Lucius Malfoy's trial for crimes committed both during and before the war. The man himself was in a spiked cage next to the stand where the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, presided over the court. Lucius was looking slightly gaunt and crazed from his time spent awaiting trial in Azkaban. Draco regarded his father noting that despite his slightly worse for wear appearance, he was still the ever confident and proud aristocrat he'd always been. The young Malfoy suspected his father felt there was no way he'd be sent to prison. Pure-blood men of his stature didn't go to prison, they paid hefty fines perhaps, but never any real time._

 _He was above that, you see._

 _A loud rumbling rolled through the court as several members of the Order of the Phoenix filtered in; all bearing a gold signet ring gifted to them by the International Confederation of Wizards commemorating their service and sacrifice during the war. Draco saw several familiar faces while looking through the crowd of Order members, almost all of the note-worthy Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had shown up; Finnegan, Longbottom, Flinch-Fletchley, McLaggen, one of the fit Indian twins whose name he could never recall, Abbott and Bones were there too. Only three Ravenclaw's had made an appearance; Lovegood (Draco groaned as she sat in the pews alongside him), the other fit Indian twin, and Chang. As if this whole trial wasn't humiliating enough, of course the peanut gallery just had to show up, the sodding self-righteous gits they were._

 _Draco felt dread creep through him as some of the Slytherins walked through the doors and moved to sit behind him and his mother on the designated pews for those giving testimonies. They would undoubtedly be giving corroborating evidence about Lucius' activity to save their own skins and appear repentant. Most of his former housemates were escorted by their parents (pure-bloods had to stick together in times like these, after all), except Theodore Nott and Blaise Zambini who had both been disinherited after the war. According to the papers, Nott and Zambini saved several first and second years from certain death when the Acromantulas breached the castle during the Battle of Hogwarts; these acts of bravery earned them clemency of previous transgressions and immediate eviction from pure-blood society. Apparently Draco wasn't the only one who'd grown a conscience during the war, good for them._

 _He felt Narcissa's hand creep into his own and holding so tight his knuckles cracked. "Ow, mother you're hurting me." He whispered but when he looked at her, he found that she was staring at the door with a longing in her sky-blue eyes. Dean Thomas, the Gryffindor that was locked in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor was escorting Minerva McGonagall -now headmistress of Hogwarts - and the esteemed wand maker Garrick Ollivander. He was followed closely by a woman with light brown hair and dark eyes, Draco didn't recognize her but the two were chatting easily enough to be considered acquaintances at the least, granted there was barely a soul alive in Great Britain who hadn't met the man at least once to get their wand from his shop, the old man probably knew everyone in the bloody room. Once Thomas had escorted the Headmistress and the unfamiliar brunette to their seats with the rest of the Order members on the opposite side of the room, he and Ollivander joined Lovegood in the pews just behind Draco. It was then that the young Malfoy began to worry that none of his former classmate's testimonies would be in his favor. Knowing the twat he'd been at Hogwarts Draco couldn't necessarily blame them for their animosity._

 _A few moments later three heads of fiery red hair walked into the room. The Weasley's. Led by their frail and bereaved matriarch Molly, Draco noticed George-the twin who'd survived the war-wasn't with them and in his stead was unfamiliar red-head; the one he suspected was the Dragon Master that normally resided in Romania. The third ginger was the only girl of the bunch; Ginny whom Draco had come to discover was quite a bad-ass on and off the Quidditch pitch. Frankly, he'd take duel with Potter over that girl any day. Arthur and Percy were both on the Wizengamot as Head Foreman and Assistant Prosecuting Solicitor, respectively. Several other Hogwarts professors were present as well: Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, and Madame Hooch could all be accounted for in the vast crowd. The last to walk in was that oaf of a gamekeeper Hagrid followed closely by the Golden Trio themselves. The room instantly ignited with loud gossiping whispers as the three newest members of the Auror Office entered._

 _Potter was wearing a tight expression as he surveyed the room and Weasle-bee was much the same, however, looking slightly worse for wear. Things were probably difficult at the hole they called the Burrow in the wake of the war and murder of Fred Weasley. Between them was Granger, her bushy brown hair tied back into a bun and lightly tanned skin looking pale. All three looked exhausted but determined at the same time. It was then that Draco knew exactly what would happen. Call it an epiphany or premonition but it was at that very moment, seeing the expressions of those who'd fought in the war, fraught and mingled with both grief and resolve that he knew Lucius Malfoy would not be getting off this time. They would not rest till he was in Azkaban._

" _Order! Order in the court!" Kingsley called and the room immediately hushed. "Today we are here for the final testimonies and sentencing of known Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. The charges against him will be read by Foreman Arthur Weasley."_

 _The Weasley patriarch cleared his throat. "Trial number 22177, The Ministry of Magic versus Lucius Malfoy. Charges are as follows: Seven counts of kidnapping and unlawful containment of hostages Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Garrick Ollivander, the late Griphook, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Three counts of torture and use of the Cruciatus Curse on Theodore Nott Senior, Gregory Goyle Senior and Hermione Granger. Nineteen counts of harboring fugitives, wanted criminals, Death Eaters and the housing of Voldemort himself all within the confines of Malfoy Manor. One count of treason for open loyalty to the Dark Lord and one count of Manslaughter for bearing witness to the murder of the late Charity Burbage in his own home and failing to intervene." Arthur finished with a deep sigh as to steady his shaking breath._

 _A mummer worked its way around the room, feeling several pairs of eyes on himself Draco shifted his gaze to his father. He looked none too pleased with the hefty charges levied against him, petrified even. Draco couldn't even make out if the man was breathing._

" _The first witness called to the stand: Theodore Nott Junior."_

 _Hours passed as nearly fourteen witnesses had been called to give their testimony, each of them recounting their own stories of the cruelty Lucius had inflicted upon them, loved ones, people they'd known or had merely been witness to. Each witness had taken a serving of veritaserum before taking the stand so there was no holding back once each of them got going. Draco felt sick hearing about the things his father had done, at least half of it were things he didn't even know had happened._

 _The Malfoy patriarch was a weak man who prayed on the good and blindly served Voldemort without even thinking about how his actions would affect those around him. It disgusted Draco to know they shared the same blood; that somewhere inside Draco there was the possibility he had the same weaknesses as his father._

 _When Potter was called to the stand he recounted how he'd seen Lucius through the Dark Lord's mind the night of the Battle of Hogwarts. Evidently the connection they shared was due to the bit of his soul that Harry had been given the night Voldemort murdered his parents. The young Malfoy dreaded what Potter said next, knowing that it would vindicate he and his mother but ruin his relationship with Lucius forever._

" _When I went to meet Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest and he thought he'd killed me, Mrs. Malfoy offered to check my pulse for confirmation. When she discovered I was alive I thought for sure she would turn me over to him…but instead she asked me…begged me to tell her whether or not Draco was alive, if he was safe. When I nodded, so as to not let on to I was alive, she turned to Voldemort and told him I was dead. Mrs. Malfoy lied to Voldemort's face to protect me and the only thing she wanted in return was the knowledge that her only son was alive. It is not something that should be taken lightly. My good friend Rubeus Hagrid was also present and can confirm my story. She also lied to protect me and my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, when a group of snatchers brought us to Malfoy Manor. She and Draco could have both identified us seeing as though we're always together. While there I realized that she and Draco were just as much prisoners in their own home as we were in their dungeons."_

" _And Mr. Malfoy?" Arthur asked. "How did he treat you while you were imprisoned at his home?"_

" _Mr. Malfoy was the one who positively identified us, that is Ron, Hermione and I, and called Voldemort. Draco pretended to be fooled by a Stinging Jinx Hermione put on me to conceal my identity and buy us some time. I knew he knew it was me, but he didn't give us up." Harry said, his empathetic green eyes met Draco's astonished grey gaze. "I believe Draco Malfoy to be innocent, a product of his environment. He may have been a prat at school…but he's not his father. He's no criminal, just the son of one that put him in an impossible position. I think most of us can understand that."_

 _The young Malfoy heir couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Chosen One was defending him. Granted, Draco was never officially charged with anything but in the eyes of the public, rather the court of public opinion (and the only one that truly mattered in the end), he was just as guilty as his father if only by association and blood._

 _Blood. A whole war over a water based fluid that in the end meant nothing. Blood quickly became irrelevant when the wizarding world realized children had died at the hands of men over archaic prejudices._

" _Will the following please stand for corroborating testimony?" Arthur called. "Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and Garrick Ollivander."_

 _The Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and wand-maker all stood as directed._

" _Ms. Lovegood, do you have anything to add to Mr. Potter's testimony?"_

" _Only that while in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, Draco would sneak food and water to us at night when he thought we were sleeping. I caught him several times, you see. Bellatrix LeStrange often stayed up late. I could hear the screams of the people she tortured…it made it rather difficult to sleep." Her airy tone made the gravity of her words that much more eerie. A simultaneous shudder ran through the crowd, not doubt imagining what it might have been like to be trapped in such circumstances._

" _Mr. Thomas." Kingsley asked. "Would you agree with Ms. Lovegood's statement?"_

 _Dean nodded. "Aye, sir. But I didn't know till recently that it was Draco who was bringing the extra food and water. Lucius Malfoy was only present during our interrogations, other than that we never saw him."_

" _I never said anything to Dean or Mr. Ollivander for fear of Draco's safety." Luna added, her light tone contradicting the tense climate of the room. "Bellatrix was quite fond of the Cruciatus Curse. I worried that if she ever found out about the extra food we'd been getting, she'd use it to find out who'd been sneaking it. For those of us who've experienced the torture curse…myself included, you know how painful it is. The temptation to give in can be overwhelming to say the least. I thought it best to keep it to secret making it less likely that Draco would be exposed. Our interrogations were random; there was no telling who they were going to question or who might confess while being tortured."_

 _The room went silent. Everyone, Draco included, was impressed by Ms. Lovegood's quite brilliant thinking especially considering the duress she was under given the circumstances. Apparently the Sorting Hat made the right choice putting her in Ravenclaw after all. Draco made a solemn vow to buy a lifetime subscription to the Quibbler if he survived the Death Eater trials._

" _If I may, Mr. Weasley." Ollivander added, his voice frail. "Draco's extra meals and water were no small feat. He put a lot on the line to bring us that supplies considering we were constantly under supervision and randomly brought in for…interrogations."_

 _Kingsley gave the three a long pensive look and thanked them for their testimonies, dismissing Harry from the stand. Draco turned to his father._

 _Lucius was red in the face, glaring darkly at his son. Draco felt his eyes water and cast down his gaze, peeking up to see his mother had tears streaking down her face. Was she ashamed of Draco? Proud? Did she long for her husband or regret ever sharing her life with him and subsequently regret her son's existence? And why the bloody hell were all the sodding Order members defending the boy who'd been their mortal enemy? Tons of questions swirled through Draco's mind. It was all becoming too much._

" _The Ministry calls Ms. Hermione Granger to the stand." Arthur said. The room shuffled and watched as the most famous war heroine in wizarding history sat in the wooden chair in the middle of the room, taking a serving of veritaserum before Arthur continued. "State your full name for the record please."_

" _Hermione Jean Granger."_

" _And Ms. Granger, could you recount for us your time at Malfoy Manor?" Arthur asked, an encouraging smile on his face. Hermione visibly relaxed._

" _We were brought there sometime in late March, a group of snatchers caught us in the Forest of Dean after Harry had accidentally broken the Taboo on Voldemort's name. I cast a stinging Jinx on Harry to prevent him from being immediately recognized." She took another deep breath. "From there we were taken to Malfoy Manor. As Harry said during his testimony it was Lucius who positively identified Harry, Ron and I. Draco…stalled and Mrs. Malfoy put Harry and Ron in the dungeons at the orders of Bellatrix LeStrange. She was obviously scared of her sister and for good reason." Hermione murmured. "We came across the true Sword of Gryffindor, that is to say that it prevented itself to Harry, Ron and I in a time of need. As you well know the sword was missing, Bellatrix had copy she believed to be the real sword locked in her volt at Gringotts."_

 _Hermione paused again; a look of suppressed pain from the memory marred her pretty face. "We weren't aware of this at the time and so Bellatrix tortured me, convinced I was lying about how the sword came to be in our possession. I'd like to state for the record that it was Bellatrix who used the Cruciatus Curse on me. Although Lucius Malfoy did nothing to stop her, he's not guilty of actually torturing me."_

" _I know this may be imprudent but if you could please show the court…the scar Bellatrix gave you." Kingsley asked. "So that everyone can see just what Mr. Malfoy could have at least attempted to prevent from happening."_

 _Hermione nodded and rolled up her sleeve to reveal a large, jagged scrawl reading 'Mudblood' forever carved into her skin. It was not the kind of cursed scar that could be removed. The courtroom gasped, everyone either bursting into tears or bowing their heads in solidarity. Draco could see Professor McGonagall's pained expression; her star pupil was marred for life… branded forever with a physical reminder that no matter how hard Granger could try and forget the pain of war, it would always be there. Every time she looked down._

 _Draco locked his stare with Hermione, her face expressionless but those large brown eyes, usually so full of life and sparkling with intelligence, had lost their light._

" _Thank you, Ms. Granger. You may step down." Kingsley said. Hermione nodded numbly, walking back to her seat between Harry and Ron, both boys immediately engulfed her in their arms as tears trickled down her cheeks._

" _The last witness the court would like to call is Draco Malfoy."_

 _This was it. The final blow. The young snowy blonde teen knew after what he would admit, Lucius Malfoy was definitely going to Azkaban. Draco pried his hand free from his trembling mother's grip as he rose from his seat and stiffly walked to the chair._

" _Please state your name for the record." Arthur asked._

" _Draco Rudolphus Nigellus Malfoy." The blonde replied after gulping down his dose of veritaserum._

" _And in a few words, could you tell us your account of the charges against your father?"_

 _Draco let out a deep breath steadying himself as he looked at his father's face, full of hope that his son would be his saving grace. 'No father,' the young Malfoy thought to himself. 'Not this time…I'm sorry.'_

" _He's guilty." Draco said, his voice ringing clear as day. The room erupted in a gasp of shock. "Of all of it. He appeased Voldemort whenever possible, put my mother and I in harms way to advance his own station and did whatever he felt necessary, no matter the cost, to gain favor within Voldemort's inner circle."_

" _LIAR!" Lucius roared, causing everyone to jump in their seats. His eyes were wild and blood shot as he shook the cage in frustration. "How dare you go against your father! You're a disgrace to the Malfoy bloodline!"_

" _He watched as Bellatrix LeStrange tortured Hermione Granger and the others, he watched as Voldemort tortured and killed Professor Burbage-_

" _YOU FILTY BLOOD TRAITOR-_

" _He let Voldemort brand me with the Dark Mark-_

" _YOU WERE WILLING BOY! DON'T DENY IT-_

" _I didn't know any better!" Draco yelled. "You pushed me to it, told me it would disgrace our family and we'd fall from Voldemort's favor! You sat there and did_ _ **nothing**_ _as He commanded me to Kill Albus Dumbledore. You were going to let Him damn the soul of your only son to save your own skin…"_

" _ **You're no son of mine**_ _." Lucius hissed. "A real son, a true Malfoy, would never turn his back on his family!"_

" _I guess that makes you just as much of a blood traitor as me, father." Draco murmured. "Because you turned your back on us long ago…"_

" _Don't call me father! My son died the moment you and your whore mother lied about saving Harry Potter and fighting alongside the Order!"_

 _The room erupted in appalled gasps. Draco looked and saw his mother had collapsed a wilted heap into the arms of the brunette he'd seen enter behind McGonagall earlier. It occurred to him then that he'd seen that woman before…in a portrait his mother had hidden away in the far recesses of the attic in Malfoy Manor and also once during an accidental run in at the Quidditch World Cup when he was nine._

 _It was his mother's disowned middle sister, Andromeda Tonks. Narcissa heaved as heavy hot tears rolled down her cheeks, Theo Nott and Balise Zambini came to her aid, shielding the broken woman from Lucius's view with their own bodies. Draco nodded at Blaise whom nodded in return understanding his wordless thanks._

 _There was a deafening clamor as Kingsley called the court to order. "Order, I will have order in the court!"_

" _Let's see how the world treats a disinherited Malfoy now, boy!" Lucius spat._

 _Draco rose from his seat, a cold glare on his face. "Let's see how you're treated in Azkaban, father."_

" _That's enough!" Kingsley called. "For the final verdict, those in favor of finding the accused guilty?"_

 _Every single hand in the room, including the ones that weren't attached to members of the Wizengamot, was raised. "The 'Aye's' have it. Lucius Malfoy you are here by sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban with a chance at parole in seven. Merlin have mercy on your soul and Salazar guide you during your punishment."_

" _Filthy Mudblood lovers!" Lucius cried as he was dragged away to begin his sentence. With one final look at Draco, whose face was now etched with hatred and disappointment and then Narcissa, who seemed to barely recognize her own husband._

" _This concludes the arraignment, trial and sentencing of Lucius Malfoy. I thank all who testified today and extend my sympathies to the Malfoy family…may you both find your way in these dark times. Court is adjourned!" Kingsley shouted with one last resonating clap of his mallet._

Draco bolted up, sweating from his dream. His hair was soaked; the light snoring of a naked woman beside him brought him back to reality. He was at Malfoy Manor and both of his parents were under the same roof. The weirdness of the situation gave him shivers. "It was just a dream…it's only a memory." Draco murmured to himself, trying to calm his breathing. Sighing, the young man got out of bed, ignoring the whines of protest from the woman he'd woken –whose name he couldn't recall- and went into the en suite bathroom.

Splashing cold water on his face Draco leaned against the porcelain sink, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. For the first time in years, he saw the scared sixteen year old boy hiding in the first floor girls bathroom all those years ago at Hogwarts instead of the man Draco worked so hard to become. He felt like running, like leaving and never coming back…but he couldn't. He was trapped by the very realities he'd spent so long convincing himself didn't affect him. Everything that he'd been denying for the last seven years: his father, Granger, this bloody Manor, Potter, the Dark Mark forever staining his skin…all of it. Reality was rearing her ugly head and coming after the blonde Healer with a vengeance.

Shit was getting real. The only two question that remained: Was Draco brave enough to meet his realities head on and stop living in denial? Could he rise to the challenge and prove himself to be the man he tried so hard to convince everyone he was?

.

.

A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry to be stopping it here! I wanted to continue on and write more for this chapter but I'm impatient. I love all of the reviews/views I've been getting! Please let me know what you're thinking! If the grammar is off I apologize…it's 1:30 a.m. here soooo yeah, life of a bartender. Also I've been working a lot and was worried if I didn't update soon I would be a huge failure as a first time fan-fic writer (can you tell I have issues with disappointing people?). The next chapter will have a lot more to it and I'm SUPER excited to get it to ya'll. I promise it will be longer than 12 pages on MS Word. Is that the normal length of a chapter? Idk. Anyway thanks so much for reading I hope ya'll enjoyed it!

Good Night!

M&M


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All to the great J.K. Rows

Song (s): Coleman Hell- 2 Heads, Photograph- Ed Sheeran (I'm currently obsessed with this song), Skinny Love- Bon Iver, and Unsteady-X Ambassadors (which had kind of become my theme for Draco lately)

Amazing Grace: Chapter 3

Class Reunion

"Promise you'll owl?" The dirty blonde woman asked as Draco guided her briskly by the elbow to the Floo.

He hadn't intended for it to happen. After he left the conversation with Lucius in the smoking room Draco needed a release. The kind of release running or casting a few _Confringo_ curses couldn't cure. Granted, he could have been a little classier than bringing her back to the manor but it wasn't the first time he'd snuck a girl in (or in this case, more preferably **out** ).

"Look Valerie-

"Violet" She snapped as the young Malfoy lead her into the sitting room where the Floo fireplace was conveniently situated.

"That's what I said." Draco replied dismissively. It was as if a chorus of mermaids broke through the moment he laid eyes on the Floo, knowing that in a few short minutes the wretchedly irritating woman would be out of his house and he could nurse his screaming hangover. "You should know that I'm really busy these days so if you could just-

Draco was interrupted by the emerald flames of the fire place bursting unexpectedly to reveal Percy Weasley of all people. Dressed in sharp robes that looked better suited for an important meeting at the Ministry than a casual Sunday morning, the red-head stepped into the room hesitantly.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" Draco groaned. _'All I want to do is go back to bed.'_

Percy eyed Violet with scrutiny, obviously noticing she was wearing last night's clothes and make-up, her pumps in hand. "Good morning to you too, Malfoy. I'm supposed to be meeting your mother for a meeting-

"Wait, did you say Weasley?!" Violet interjected with fascination. "As in Ron Weasley? The one who helped destroy the Dark Lord?"

"No, I'm his brother-

"Oh of course! You look older than twenty four. How could I be so stupid, you're Bill Weasley!" She exclaimed as if it was a stroke of brilliance.

Draco couldn't help but smirk at how uncomfortable Percy was getting being compared to his brothers that'd actually been smart enough to side with the Order of the Phoenix from the beginning.

"No, not him either. I'm-

"No! No! Hold on I'll figure it out! I spent a fortune on all the magazines and prophet articles learning about everyone who fought with the Order at the Battle of Hogwarts. I will get this…Aha! I know, you're Charlie!"

"No-

"Oh well, Geroge was my next guess anyway-

"Merlin's beard woman, I'm Percy. The third Weasley!"

"You mean the tosser that disowned his family and made his mother cry? You're that Weasley?" She sneered.

Percy frowned, turning to Draco noticing the mildly amused expression on the young man's face. "I think it's best if your girlfriend leaves before I hex her into oblivion."

Draco nodded clearing his throat. "I quite agree. Violet, you were just leaving?" He all but shoved the girl into the fire place.

"Don't forget to owl-" She was cut off as the blonde male practically threw Floo powder at her and a second later she was gone.

"Charming girl," Percy remarked. "And intelligent, I'm sure."

"Really Weasley, can't blame a bloke for getting a shag. I guess you wouldn't know about all that though, would you? Shagging, I mean."

Percy rolled his eyes at the younger man. "I wouldn't have a three year old daughter and one on the way if I didn't shag at least twice in my life, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes widened. "You've got kids? Like…as in _you_ actually procreated with a woman?"

"My wife, Audrey." Percy clarified. "And yes, Draco, we procreated. How else do you suppose I became a father? Aren't you healers supposed to know that sort of thing?"

The Slytherin ground his teeth but swallowed the insult on the tip of his tongue. He'd matured (he repeatedly reminded himself); petty childhood rivalries seemed like a lifetime ago. As far as Draco was concerned, the two were equals. Or at least that's what he told himself.

"Yes, I suppose I should…Forgive me, I'm not much of a morning person." The young Malfoy muttered conjuring a coffee and tea tray. "Care for a drink, Percy?"

The red head was obviously taken aback by Draco's amicable behavior. "Sure, coffee if you don't mind. Black."

"Nectar of the God's, isn't it?"

Percy chuckled sitting on the adjacent loveseat accepting the magically proffered cup. "Wait till you have children, it becomes your only life line."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever get around to having children." Draco chided, sipping his coffee. "So who's the lucky bird that's assumed the role of Mrs. Percy Weasley?"

Percy smiled fondly at the thought of his wife. "Audrey Witherspoon."

"Not familiar with the name." Draco said pensively.

"I doubt you would be, she's an American. She attended Ilvermorny."

"Blimey married a Yank?" Draco exclaimed in astonishment. "Good for you. Does she like it here?"

"Oh yes, she loves it here. She works for the Ministry as well in International Relations, obviously mainly American Wizarding relations." Percy replied sipping his coffee. "What about you, Malfoy? Anyone special?"

"No, not for a long time." Draco said after a beat. "I met this woman when I was in Greece…but I mucked that up a fair bit."

"It's the folly of men, women are."

"I'll drink to that!" The young Malfoy toasted, a second later the doors opened to reveal Narcissa Malfoy casually dressed in a plum wrap dress, long blonde hair loose, softening the sharp features of her face.

"So sorry I'm late Percy." She said rather flustered. "I had an urgent owl to respond to. Some of our distributors in Madagascar were having some trouble procuring an agreed upon amount due to the hurricane."

"I trust everything is alright?" Percy asked.

"Yes, yes thank-you." She replied with a pleasant smile. "I hope Draco's been a good host, even if he is still in his pajamas at 10 in the morning."

"Good Morning, by the way mother."

"Oh hush, Draco. Don't be so petulant." Narcissa upbraided.

Draco shrugged sharing a laugh with Percy. "Yes he's been a most pleasant host. If you don't mind, Mrs. Malfoy, I would like to get this meeting started. I've left poor Audrey alone with little Molly and I don't want her to get too over-worked…"

"Oh yes! I completely understand. How long till she's due?"

"Any day now." Percy grinned. "We're very excited."

Narcissa grinned like a school girl and clapped. "How wonderful! Well I was thinking we'd talk in the gardens, it's such a beautiful day out."

"Fine by me." Percy nodded, turning to Draco. "It's been a pleasure, Draco."

The disinherited Malfoy accepted the Weasley's extended hand with a firm shake. "Likewise."

Draco didn't miss the pleased expression on his mother's face as she led Percy towards the door. He knew it was because in the past the young Draco had not been so peaceable towards other pure-bloods labeled as blood-traitors; she was happy that they had both moved past that and now the world was truly able to see the good in them. The people they had both worked so hard to become in the wake of the war.

.

* * *

.

Draco watched his Mother and Percy walk around the courtyard in what appeared to be a very serious discussion. Neither of them were laughing or joking or even smiling. He was leaning against the jamb of one of the large cathedral windows in the dining room, chewing on a piece of jam toast, putting as much space between the other Malfoy seated at the table, casually reading the Morning Prophet and himself as possible.

"How did you sleep, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Like a rock," He lied. "Yourself?"

"Quite the opposite actually…still getting used to having a bed again."

"Yes I imagine it's very difficult readjusting to the aristocratic lifestyle."

Lucius chuckled in spite of himself; ignoring the bait Draco was dropping in an attempt to rope him into an argument. If there was one thing Lucius knew about his son, it was that he was not to be tested before 11 a.m. "A letter came for you, by the way. I didn't think owl post came on Sunday's?"

Lucius held out the thin white envelope to Draco.

"Only if it's important enough." Draco said dismissively before accepting the envelope, grinding out a polite "Thank-you" and returning to his post by the window. He knew he wasn't exactly being polite, but mornings had never been Draco's forte. Narcissa and Percy had perched themselves on a stone bench, looking like two spies whispering conspiratorially in a Muggle film he'd seen once.

He opened the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _It is my great pleasure to inform you, after very little deliberation, the council at St. Mungo's has decided to offer you the position as Head Healer of the Spell Damage floor with a starting salary of 500,000 galleons a year. Please respond within the week to make arrangements for your Orientation and inform your barrister of the final contract signing. I know I'm not alone in saying that we here at St. Mungo's are all looking forward to having one of the most renowned Healers permanently working with us._

 _Congratulations,_

 _Thaddeus Mathilde_

 _Head of St. Mungo's Administrative Council_

"Excellent." Draco murmured to himself with a satisfied smirk.

Lucius folded his paper, joining Draco by the window as they examined the two pure-bloods in the courtyard.

"What do you suppose their talking about?" Draco asked skeptically.

Lucius shook his head. "I couldn't tell you, but it's got to be important if she asked the head prosecuting solicitor of the Wizengamot to personally stop by on a Sunday morning."

.

* * *

.

"A divorce?" Percy asked bewildered. "I have to be honest, Mrs. Malfoy, I thought you asked me here to discuss trade tariffs or…anything else really."

"I understand this is a highly unorthodox thing to ask-

"That's putting it lightly-

"But I knew if I went straight to a divorce solicitor it would be all over the press. The Paps would love a chance to air out some dirty Malfoy laundry."

"Yes but don't you have council of your own? I'm sure you pay Theodore Nott quite a pretty penny to be an in house solicitor for Malfoy Distributions. Surely he could-

"Theo is like a son to me." Narcissa clarified. "And I don't want to tangle him up in my personal affairs considering how close he and Draco are and I'm afraid the history between his father and Lucius might make create conflict of interest."

Percy sighed. "I understand Mrs. Malfoy, and I don't mean to be so dodgy, I just have no experience in divorce court. I'm unsure why you're asking me to represent you…"

"Because you were there during Lucius' trial, you read the discovery documents, you've orchestrated his release. You know him. You know our family information inside out. If there's anyone who can find the holes in the way he thinks and provide ample evidentiary support for my case, it's you."

"Yes well, you don't actually need evidence to divorce someone. You could theoretically divorce your spouse just because you feel like it."

"I understand that." Narcissa replied shortly.

"Then why would you need my knowledge of Mr. Malfoy's case to get a divorce?"

"There's another issue…" She said apprehensively, fear written all over her face.

"Oh?"

"Lucius and I made the Unbreakable Vow."

Percy's eyes were the size of saucers, the shock of her statement almost knocking him off the stone bench. "Mrs. Malfoy…not only does wizarding law prevent the use of the unbreakable vow in marriage ceremony's but you of all people know once an unbreakable vow is made no legal action can be made to reverse it. It holds the same weight as a magically binding contract."

"That's why I need you to find a loop hole. I need you to find a way for me to legally divorce Lucius' without one of two things happening; the first and most obvious, me dying. The second, being stripped of my ownership and financial claim to Malfoy Distributions...I also want the naming rights and I want Malfoy Manor as well."

"That's actually four things, but who's counting?" Percy couldn't help but let a laugh escape his lips. "I'll give you this, Narcissa; you know how to call in a favor."

"So you'll do it then?" She asked earnestly. "You'll take my case?"

"I have one condition," Percy replied. "I must ask you to merely speak with Lucius about the company's ownership. I sincerely doubt he would hinder you from maintaining your portion of the company, I think he might even give you the naming rights."

"How do you know?"

"I was the prosecutor for his case, meaning I conducted all the exit interviews for his parole. I truly believe him to be a changed man. I doubt he would deny you anything you asked." Percy replied smiling fondly at Narcissa as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And I'm also a man who nearly lost his own wife over poor decision making. Trust me when I say there is no length a man on the verge of losing the love of his life won't go to get her back."

The Malfoy matriarch sighed, suppressing the hope that rose inside her at Percy's words. "I hope you don't think me vindictive for seeking naming rights to the company."

"Not at all, you have run Malfoy Distributions for seven years and done so very well according to the prophet and my retirement fund."

The blonde beauty laughed. "I suppose you're right when you put it that way. If you choose to accept my case, do you think there will be a conflict of interest?"

"I'll to double check but I doubt it. The Ministry allows its barristers to do private cases so long as it doesn't interfere with work. And the Auror Office is handling Mr. Malfoy from now on, the solicitors in that department deal with him now."

She nodded. "Any other conditions? If it's about compensation I can assure you-

"No, No." He replied. "I'm a Ministry employee, Mrs. Malfoy. I don't expect payment. I love what I do. If I didn't I would surely be making a lot more. My only other request is that you tell Lucius up front about your intentions. Being blindsided in his condition-

"Condition? What condition?" She asked alarmed.

"I mean…just that he's been out of Azkaban less than a weekend." He said quickly, trying to play off the sweat rolling down his temple. "It could…take him by surprise."

Narcissa eyed the Weasley suspiciously, and then let out a sigh. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal, Percy."

.

* * *

.

By lunch time Percy had left and Narcissa sat in the shaded garden with Draco, sipping an iced tea as the two lounged in the cool spring breeze.

"Will Lucius be joining us?" She knew better than to refer to him as 'your father'.

"No, he's taken lunch in his room." Draco replied. "Mother, I've got some exciting news."

"Hmm?" She hummed quizzically.

"I've accepted a position at St. Mungo's as head of the spell damage ward." He said with a smirky-smile at her growing grin. "Looks like I'll be sticking around for a while."

"Oh, Draco!" She gushed, jumping up to hug him tightly. "I'm so happy for you, congratulations!"

"Thank-you. I'm excited too, it's a fantastic opportunity. I start next Monday. I'll be going in on Wednesday for an orientation and meet and greet of the other Healers and Mediwizards."

"That's brilliant! Gives you time to settle in, see your friends." She replied. "We can go see 'Meda and Teddy!"

Draco's gaze softened at his mother's giddiness. She was one of only two women in the world he would do anything to have smiling constantly. The other, unfortunately, would rather pretend they were strangers.

"That'd be great, I haven't seen Teddy since you three came to visit me in Istanbul."

"Well, you'll see Andromeda tomorrow; she'll be in for work obviously."

"When does Primary school end for Teddy?" Draco asked. "Maybe I could pick him up?"

"Splendid idea!" She exclaimed, then grinned mischeviously looking at her watch. "And I have a surprise for you as well. Go get dressed, Draco."

"What are you up to mother?"

"You'll see." She smirked. "Now go, shoo. Get dressed, wear something…green."

.

* * *

.

Percy sighed settling down on the couch. Audrey and Molly were napping in the bedroom; the three year old had been rather hyper as she spent the afternoon excitedly stumbling about trying to help them set up the nursery.

He and Audrey had planned on talking about the meeting at Malfoy Manor but by the time they'd gotten the feisty ginger toddler down for a nap Audrey was so exhausted, she ended up falling asleep next to Molly.

The third eldest Weasley boy was about to start on some paper work when a tapping on his window caused him to jump. A familiar eagle sat perched on the window sill, proudly flapping its wings in the cool spring breeze. He knew of only one family that had an eagle, Draco internally groaned thinking of the gossip that would spread through the village once his neighbors started noticing how frequent the eagle's visits would become.

Once Percy had taken the letter from the eagle, the regal creature eyed him curiously before nuzzling his fingers briefly and taking off, soaring majestically into the fading light of the afternoon.

He open the letter tentatively, finding a bank statement of his account from Gringotts informing him of a 200,000 galleon deposit that was non-refundable from Malfoy Distributions.

"Bloody hell! I'm in the wrong business…"

.

* * *

.

Draco had no intention of doing anything today except adjust to the time difference (ahem, sleeping all day) but upon his mother's insistence he got dressed in smart jeans and a deep green t-shirt with a grey cardigan to block the chill of the fast approaching sunset.

"Mother?" He called.

"In the sitting room, Draco!"

The young Malfoy walked in to find two familiar faces sitting in the arm chairs across from his mother, both grinning devilishly.

"Who the hell let you lot in!" A wide, happy smirky-grin crossed Draco's features as Blaise Zambini and Theo Nott bounded across the room tackling their fellow Slytherin into a hug.

"Well we couldn't let you pass through without a proper night of debauchery!" Blaise replied, slinging his arm across Draco's shoulder conspiratorially.

"That's right." Theo added. "When Cissa here let slip that you were dropping in I thought I'd call in a favor and…"The broad set brunette trailed off as he pulled three green tickets with gold tips out of his back pocket. "Get us tickets for the Harpies match tonight!"

"Aren't they playing the Canons?!" Draco asked astonished, snatching the tickets to make sure they were real. "These tickets are supposed to be impossible to get! _**In the owner's box too**_?"

The three men jumped and cheered the way old Fraternity brothers do at sporting events. Narcissa couldn't help but laugh watching her boys reunite, if she recalled correctly the last time the disowned Slytherin trio had seen each other was in New Zealand for Blaise's stag "camping" trip just before he married Luna.

"Yes I think we'll celebrate Theo's first ever accomplishment with a pint before the match," Blaise grinned, slapping Theo on the back. "On his tab, of course."

Draco couldn't help but laugh, his eyes glancing over to his mother grinning happily. He knew she worried about him working too hard trying to make something of himself; sometimes he would get so caught up trying to save everybody else he forgot to be twenty- three.

"I guess we'll be going then, Mother." Draco said kissing her cheek, giving her arms a warm squeeze of silent appreciation he knew she would understand. Something he would always be grateful for was that his mother knew him well and accepted that at times, expressing emotions did not come easily to him.

"Bye, Cissa!" Blaise and Theo chorused, both pecking her cheeks as well.

"Have fun, dears!" She called and a second later they were off one by one in the floo headed for Merlin knows where to drink before the match started.

The Malfoy matriarch sighed, turning her head to the sound of the door opening to reveal a rather dazed looking Lucius, like he'd just been woken from a nap.

"I heard a commotion…"

"Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott were just here, they stopped by to pick up Draco for the Quidditch match tonight." Narcissa replied.

"I didn't realize they were friends," He said. "He mentioned his friends at Hogwarts weren't keen on him after the war…"

"The ones who returned to Hogwarts maybe, Blaise and Theo were both disinherited in the wake of the war. They were just as alienated as Draco, if not more, because their mothers didn't take up for them…so I took them in and hired them."

"Really? Lucius asked, settling in a chair.

"Yes, Theo is our in house solicitor-a really good one at that- and Blaise is our middle man between the distributors and the shops that stock our supplies, he's really good with people. Theo's not exactly a people person, the snarky bastard. I imagine it's why he hasn't been able to find a bird in Merlin knows how long."

Lucius chuckled at the last bit about Theo. "That was so…good of you, Narcissa. I'm sure the boys are extremely loyal to you for your generosity. You always were an excellent judge of character."

She ignored the affectionate tone of his voice. "Well it's paid off in spades, they make us a lot of money."

Narcissa blushed prettily, then a flash of realization crossed her face and she beamed at Lucius. "I got so caught up in the commotion I almost forgot to tell you about the good news, Draco's staying!"

.

* * *

.

The Slytherin three were the first to arrive in the box. The three men nearly wept at the amenities provided: a cabinet blessed with a cooling charm full of beer, a Honeydukes ice-cream dispenser, a popcorn machine with a miniature fire-breathing dragon to warm the crenels, counters littered with trays of finger foods and binoculars spelled to let you see the match as if you were flying with the players on the field. The room was large, half of it inside and the other a hanging balcony with plush seats allowing you to cheer freely with the crowd.

"Have you ever seen something so…beautiful." Draco murmmered, helping himself to a beer.

"No…but let the record reflect that I answered 'not as beautiful as my wife' to that question, counselor."

"Sustained, motion approved." Theo sniggered. "Wicked! Best seats in the house and brews on the house? Can you think of a better homecoming, blondie?"

"Definitely not." Draco replied.

"You lot think the Canons stand a chance?" Blaise asked taking a seat on the plush sofa facing the arena.

"Fuck no, my money's on the Harpies. With Ginny Potter as chaser and Katie Bell as beater they're basically unstoppable." Theo remarked joining Blaise on the sofa.

Draco was about to say something when the door to the box opened revealing Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He froze when his eyes landed on the pair; it'd been years since he'd seen the ginger and the last time he saw Potter was when he was named head of the International Defense League the same day Draco received his Medal of Excellence from the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW).

"Potter old chap, how are you?" Theo asked. Draco noted with surprise that the Chosen One was quite at ease with his former Slytherin enemies.

"Well, thank-you. I see you've taken me up on that favor I owed you." Harry grinned sheepishly.

Ron and Harry both grabbed beers before sitting on the opposite end of the sofa so that they could face the other three.

"I had to give Draco here a proper homecoming, didn't I?"

"Right," Ron said with a lazy smirk. "And I'm sure seeing a certain Holy Head Harpies' beater had _nothing_ to do with it either."

Draco glanced at his former school nemesis: Potter looked much the same, he wore a Harpies T-shirt beneath a charcoal grey blazer and jeans with converse trainers and like Draco, had let his scruff grow out slightly.

"I knew it!" Blaise interjected. "I knew you fancied her, Nott!"

"Bugger off, Zambini." Theo growled. "Just because you lot found your wives from Hogwarts doesn't mean all of us were that lucky, right Draco?"

"I'm not even going to justify that with a response." The young Malfoy chided.

Draco sneaked a glance at Weasley; he'd obviously settled into married life well. While still as tall and laid back as ever, he'd put on a few pounds since they last met, not even the black Harpies sweatshirt he was wearing could hide that fact.

"Malfoy, how are you?" Harry asked, hesitantly extending his hand to which Draco shook with firm resolve.

"I'm good, thanks. And you, Ron?"

The red head was obviously taken aback by Draco's use of his first name and proffered hand. "I'm great, thanks."

After an awkward silence the five men returned to watching the pre-match theatrics, listening to the announcers drone on about thanks to sponsors, player stats and occasionally reminding the audience that a portion of each drink purchased will be donated to St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Feeling conflicted, Ron?" Blaise joked, breaking the silence. "Canons playing your sister and all…"

The lone ginger sighed heavily. "I'm wearing the sweatshirt, aren't I? Lav wouldn't let me leave the house in a Canons shirt."

The other four men chuckled. "Married life's grand, innit?" Blaise added with light sarcasm.

"How is Luna?" Draco asked. "Do I still get to call her Lovegood?"

Blaise shrugged. "I do and she's good. She's still compiling another book, co-writing it with Longbottom actually."

"According to Hermione her last book was really fascinating, sold out and stuff like that." Harry added.

"Yeah, she's the most brilliant Naturalist in a generation, some say better than Scammander." Ron said.

Blaise smiled fondly. "Yeah mates, she's a keeper. Can't say as I miss the stag life. It's good having a good woman."

"I'll drink to that!" Harry toasted, clinking bottles with Ron and Blaise much to Theo's chargrin.

A moment later, a flustered Hermione Granger walked in.

' _Damn if she doesn't look good in green…_ ' Draco thought to himself. Clad in a v-neck Harpie's shirt, a pair of tight dark jeans and grey converse trainers. It was somehow odd seeing her so relaxed, Granger had never been vain by any stretch of the imagination but even in jeans and a shirt she looked…stunning.

"Hello, gentlemen." Hermione chimed, grabbing a beer before joining them on the sofa, sitting between Harry and Ron.

Draco noticed she tensed when she saw him and averted eye contact but said nothing out of turn, not that he expected her to. If there was one thing Hermione Granger was, it was classy.

"Hey, 'Mione." Her two best friends chorused.

"Where's Lavender and Fiona?" She asked curiously.

"Lav stayed home with Fiona, she's still got that nasty cold." Ron said glumly. "Poor Lav, she stayed up all night with Fi, I told her I'd stay home so she could rest but she wouldn't have it."

Hermione pouted. "Aw, that's too bad. I've missed my little Fifi."

"She misses her aunt 'Mione too." Ron smiled reassuringly.

Even though Draco knew Granger and Ron were friends, a territorial pull in his gut made Draco's hand itch to punch the ginger.

"Now if you two," Hermione stated looking at Blaise and Harry with mock sternness. "Would hurry up and knock-up your wives that'd be great. I want more nieces and nephews to spoil."

"Why don't you just marry Finch-Fletchley already and make your own babies." Theo snickered.

"When you buck up the courage to ask Katie Bell out." She replied fiendishly.

Draco choked on his beer. The other four men looking at him curiously as he coughed and tried to clear his throat. Hermione glared at him warningly as if to say ' _don't you dare speak Malfoy'_. But that was the thing about growing up being a Malfoy, you basically got to say whatever you wanted without any real repercussions but sadly, Theo beat him to it.

"Does every bloody person know about my stagnating love life?" Theo growled in exasperation.

"If you didn't whine like a damn baby about her never noticing you maybe we wouldn't." Blaise challenged.

"Have you ever actually met her?" Harry asked skeptically.

"How would you define 'actually met'?"

"Have you two been formally introduced?" Ron prodded.

"No." Theo said after a beat.

The other five on the sofa groaned hopelessly at Theo's complete lack of gumption.

"You better snap her up quick, Nott." Harry replied. "My vast and well connected sources tell me you're not the only one in competition for her affection."

"What do you mean 'vast and well connected sources'?" Theo asked, panic written all over his face.

"Ginny told Harry that Katie's been seeing Seamus Finnegan." Hermione clarified, Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Great!" Theo groaned in exasperation, throwing himself on to the floor hopelessly. "Bloody fantastic, how am I supposed to compete with an Auror for the affections of the beater for the number one Quidditch team in the world!? The walls of any self-respecting man in England are covered in her posters. What chance do I have?"

"Where's all that Slytherin ambition you lot are so famous for?" Hermione scolded. "I thought cunning was the name of your game? Get it together Nott, if you want her that bad, go get her!"

"Granger's right, Nott." Draco added. "Better sack up."

Despite the fact the witch who'd stolen his heart was seeing a Hufflesnuff, Draco couldn't help but think it felt as if the group was back in the Great Hall of Hogwarts awaiting the start of the first Quidditch match of the year. Even though the world had been dark and unpredictable, at least the students could always count on Quidditch to remind them of a time of normalcy, to remind them that there were things worth fighting for.

.

* * *

.

"How are you, Granger?" Draco asked casually as he pretended to be paying attention to the players zoom across the field instead of the pretty witch sitting beside him. The match was in full swing now, the others too engrossed to hear their conversation.

"You mean since you saw me yesterday?" She teased good naturedly. "Fine, yourself?"

"Just grand, thanks." Draco replied. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yes we've been running into each other a lot, haven't we?"

"I'm not complaining." Draco grinned wolfishly. "So you and the Hufflepuff? I guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship and I must say, you do wear them _oh so well_."

"Are you flirting with me, Malfoy?"

"Depends, is it working?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Too bad, still flirting."

Hermione scoffed and rolled her warm brown eyes.

"Did you get my letter?" Draco asked after taking a sip of beer. She stiffened beside him, obviously understanding what he was referring to.

"Please Malfoy, this is not the time or the place to discuss it." She said lowly, hoping no one would hear them.

"Stop calling me that," Draco demanded. "Hermione-

"I said no, Draco." She snapped over the deafening cheers of the crowd. "The letter is irrelevant anyway. Athens never happened; you made that wish very clear six year ago."

"Well I changed my mind-

"Too bloody bad, Draco. You made your bed, so now you have to lie in it. I have a boyfriend and he's really, really good to me. Besides, it's been six years, how do you know we'd even feel the same now…"She trailed off, stopping herself from saying the very things she'd denied herself from feeling all these years.

"Because it was real, Granger."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat at the sincerity of his words, a feeling of deja vu running through her veins. She knew his defenses were down, but unfortunately, hers were stronger than ever.

"I'm leaving." Hermione said abruptly, heading for the door. Draco followed her, flicking his eyes over to the others to make sure no one would see him.

"Hermione you can't avoid me forever." Draco growled.

"I can try, can't I?"

"Oh yes, how very Gryffindor of you to cower from the truth."

"Sod off, Malfoy." She snapped contemptuously and with one last heated glare, she slammed the door behind her before he could stop her.

.

* * *

.

Lucius groaned, the tremors in his hand were starting to affect his penmanship. It was getting harder to sleep at night and during the day his dizziness was becoming more and more difficult to manage. The healers in the prison infirmary had warned him that going off the potions would make certain symptoms more severe, however he needed to make his stash stretch, at least till he could make an appointment to see a healer.

Sighing, the Malfoy patriarch put down the letter he'd been writing and massaged his tremoring hand. It was late, nearly one in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. Draco wasn't home yet from the Quidditch match and the fatherly instinct in Lucius prevented him from retiring for the night till his son was home.

Just as he was about to resume his letter, the floo exploded with emerald flames and a slightly buzzed Draco stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Evening, Lucius." He slurred, sauntering over to the wet bar on the other side of the sitting room to fix a firewhiskey. "And what are you doing up so late, may I ask?"

"Couldn't sleep." Lucius lied. "How was the match?"

"Oh swell, jolly good time." Draco grumbled, slumping into the chair across from his father. "Harpies won and Theo thoroughly embarrassed himself in front of a girl. Let's see what else… Blaise, Potter and Weasley are all happily married and Granger hates me."

"Ms. Granger was at the match?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, she was…" the young Malfoy gritted out. "She's dating that sodding Hufflepuff Finch-Fletchley."

"I gather you don't care for the lad." Lucius replied, standing to pour himself a drink as well.

Draco shrugged. "She's too smart for him."

"She's the brightest witch of her age, Draco, she's smarter than everybody."

"Perhaps your right," Draco smirked. "Still…she's too good for him."

The two men were silent for a while, both casually sipping from their crystal tumblers.

"Who are you writing to?" Draco asked, his gaze landing on the papers next to Lucius.

"A few old friends." Lucius said nonchalantly, discretely tucking his tremoring right hand from view.

"Right…" Draco said skeptically, too buzzed to push him on the matter.

Lucius cleared his throat, looking at his son and feeling his heart tug at the dejected expression on his young face. "You're mother told me you've accepted a position at St. Mungo's. Congratulations, that's an astounding accomplishment!"

"I'm the youngest healer in St. Mungo's history to be named head of a department."

"You don't seem so enthused." Lucius remarked concerned. "Draco…is there something you wish t-to talk about? Is something bothering you?"

Draco sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back drifting in and out of consciousness. "It was real…all of it…"

Lucius' eyes softened. "What was?"

"Athens…Her…"

Lucius soundlessly tip-toed over to his son, draping his robe over the young man after removing the crystal tumbler from his hands and setting it on the wet bar along with his own. He smiled softly at his only son, brushing the platinum blonde locks out of his closed eyes. It reminded Lucius of putting Draco to bed as a child and how he now yearned for those days again, for the days when his son gazed at him with admiration and love instead of uncertainty and contempt. With one last look, Lucius turned to leave but was stopped by Draco's sleepy whispers.

"Her…mio…nie."

* * *

A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Soooooooo, sorry about the late update. The day I had planned on posting this I was kind of hit by a double whammy: I found out my Uncle has prostate cancer and was given two years to live and that same day I also broke up with my boyfriend of a year and a half. It's been a rough couple of weeks, I've just gotten back from Portland (I live on the East Coast) so the time change has me all kinds of wonky. I'll post again ASAP and I promise it will get less angsty, but for now it's important to the story line.

Also I know a lot of people don't particularly care for Percy, but I think ya'll will really like the dynamic between him and Draco going forward.

HOWEVER, next chapter I promise lots of Dramione moments ;)

Please read and review! Thanks for the support!

M&M


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All to the great J.K. Rows

Song (s): Photograph- Ed Sheeran (I know right? I'm literally the worst), Low Life – X Ambassadors

 **WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AT THE END SO AVERT YOUR EYES IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT.**

 **Amazing Grace: Chapter 4**

 **Athens-Part 1**

 _Draco sighed, sipping his fourth cup of coffee as the warm ocean breeze tousled his silver-blonde locks. Being the lowly student healer meant he was the first pick for third shift. While the young Malfoy was proud of the name he'd been making for himself in the Mediwizard community, it was times like these where paying his dues like every other normal witch or wizard made him miss the ease of the aristocratic lifestyle the Malfoy name had once provided him._

 _Well, almost. The night shift blew big baby bollocks but it sure as hell earned him a lot more respect than his forsaken last name ever would._

 _Looking out at as the full moon hung high in the starry sky, glittering over the Mediterranean, he wondered absently how his father was doing in his cell by the sea. Draco had always loved the ocean at night, calm and still, reflecting the moon like a mirror._

 _Everything about Greece was beautiful, from its people to the orchards, art and crystal clear waters it was a wonder people ever chose to live anywhere else. Even the bloody healing center looked like an exotic Grecian villa; with several different guest houses that were actually private rooms for patients to recover and outdoor patios crowned with arboretums and gondalas haloed by vines that held the purest of white flowers, their fragrance sweet like honey and jasmine. It wouldn't be the worst place to end up if you were sick, that's for sure._

' _Yes it's beautiful,' Draco thought to himself, leaning against the railing of a bridge connected to the main building where most of the intense healings were done. 'But it will never be home…'_

" _I NEED A HEALER!" shouted a distressed voice from inside the main building. Draco pounced into action, dropping his coffee mug carelessly to the ground as he ran across the bridge towards the commotion at the entrance of the Athens Centre for Magical Maladies._

" _Someone…a-anyone!"_

 _He arrived to see several mediwizards surrounding the old man who was carrying the bloodied body of a young woman in his arms._

 _The man was speaking frantically, his Greek too difficult for Draco to process quickly through the sputtering and tears._

" _Could someone please translate for me? I can't understand a word he's saying- will you get out of the way, I need to see the patient!" Draco barked, in full emergency healer mode._

" _He said he found her lying on the ground bleeding like this, her wand still warm from a duel. The other woman who was with her…" A mediwizard beside him relayed all that the old man was saying, his voice thick with tears. "A death eater that he recognized from the wanted posters."_

 _Draco had heard enough to know that any hope at a peaceful shift was now completely out the window. He shoved through the crowd of wizards kneeling in front of the man, one of them let out a gasp of recognition._

" _This isn't just any woman, this is Hermione Granger!"_

 _The young Malfoy's heart stopped beating for a split second as he finally got a look at the limp woman in the old fishermen's arms; even bruised, tattered and bloodied he'd know that owls nest of brown hair and tan skin anywhere._

" _Fucking Hell." Draco growled, taking the unconscious Gryffindor into his arms, minding her obviously dislocated shoulder. "Someone get me a stretcher and dittany!"_

" _Yes sir!" The brood of healers and mediwizards scattered to retrieve said items. Once Hermione was on a charmed stretcher that wheeled itself to the nearest healing chamber, Draco immediately set off to work._

 _A light at the tip of his wand shined down on Hermione's petit form allowing him to view her internal organs, a magical X-ray he'd once heard a muggle-born healer call it, whatever that meant._

" _Her heart rate is low since she's obviously lost a lot of blood so let's go ahead and get a blood replenishing potion brewed...There's some internal bleeding and hemorrhaging in her lower left quadrant, Porticalis start casting the Vulnera Sanentur spell I showed you yesterday, best to get that healed before we give her the blood replenishing potion." Draco commented as he studied the young witch's injured frame. His brow furrowed when he spotted several long, slender gashes down her torso once another healer had removed her shirt and bra. "She's got a broken wrist, dislocated shoulder and four lacerations stretching from her right deltoid around her back ending just past her obliques probably from a nasty slicing hex no doubt, most likely the hex was on some sort of enchanted whip..."_

 _Draco took another deep breath to steady his nerves. He knew that he was breaking about a dozen Mediwizard ethics by being the one to heal her but rules be damned; he owed her a debt, a life for a life. "Alright, let's get to work on her shoulder, hold her down for me, she may be unconscious now but her body will still react to the pain of her bone re-setting. On my count, three…two…one!"_

 _._

* * *

.

Draco's eyes snapped open at the memory of Hermione's acromion process cracking back into place.

Glancing around the room he realized that he'd fallen asleep in the sitting room, neck and back aching from the awkward position he'd been resting in.

"Merlin's ballsack…" Draco cursed, a pounding headache making its presence known once the morning light had shined into his eyes.

"Morning Draco, sleep well?"

"Your attempt at sarcasm is painfully obvious, Lucius."

The elder Malfoy chuckled to himself, setting a tray of toast and black coffee on the table between them before settling on the couch opposite his son. "I figured you might want something to light to settle your stomach."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly eleven. How are you feeling?"

"Like shite, but that's to be expected." Draco commented, reaching for a piece of toast.

"That's good to hear…you were moaning in your sleep last night. At first I thought it was because you weren't feeling well…but then you started talking in your sleep." Lucius continued hesitantly, so as to not rattle the grumpy beast Draco was known to be in the mornings. "Y-you were muttering about Athens…and Ms. Granger."

Draco groaned, rubbing his temples. "I suppose you've deduced that I wasn't completely honest about the nature of my relationship with Hermione Granger then?"

"You may be a skilled Occlumens, Draco, but lying was never your forte." Lucius replied, a sympathetic smile playing his thin lips.

"Well, how much do you want to know?"

"Only what you are willing to share. Should you choose to, of course."

The handsome healer scoffed, regarding his father evenly. Lucius looked tired, his hands tremored and the dark circles under his eyes looked like week old bruises. Despite eating heartily at every meal, he hadn't gained any weight, in fact the Malfoy patriarch continued to look thinner. Granted, it'd been less than a week since Lucius had returned but a healer's instinct in Draco's gut told him something was off with his estranged father.

"Are you feeling alright, Lucius?" Draco asked evenly. "You look like hell."

"Thank you for your concern, Draco but I'm feeling very well, just…acclimating, that's all." Lucius assured him before standing. "I gather you don't fancy sharing your story about Ms. Granger with me and that is your prerogative. I will always respect your privacy…but please know, I-I'm always here… if you need to talk, that is."

"Finally trying to be the father I deserve?" Draco sneered, his hangover getting the better of his vow to be cordial to Lucius. "Bit late for that, don't you think."

"I would never presume such a thing." Lucius replied solemnly. "Much as I would like to be your father again I understand that that ship has sailed for us. Your mother may have helped get you on your feet however, I know you had no other choice but to make it on your own after I went away… and you have grown into a far better man than I could have ever raised you to be."

Draco cast his grey eyes down, trying to ignore the tug in his chest at Lucius' words.

"But if you let me, Draco…I'd like to be your friend."

His head snapped up as the elder Malfoy made his leave and before he could even think, the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"We fell in love." Lucius stopped in his tracks, turning to face his son, a surprised yet warm expression graced his features. "We were in love. ..I-I've never told anyone, not even Blaise or Theo…too ashamed I suppose."

"I feel I know the answer to this already, but I'm assuming it didn't end well?" Lucius asked gently, his heart aching at the twisted emotions etched on his son's face: regret, pain, longing…love.

"No, it didn't end well." He replied, sitting back in the winged arm chair, head in his hand, fingers fisting ice-blonde hair.

"May I ask why?"

"Because I couldn't do it, I couldn't give her what she wanted…needed…" He grit out in frustration, searching for the right words.

"What did she ask for?" Lucius prompted cautiously after a beat.

"Me…just me."

.

* * *

.

"So, what are our most pressing matters?" Kingsley asked, settling at the head of the round table surrounded by the elite of the Auror Department.

Hermione sat, absently doodling waves on the edges of the sheets inside her notebook as her colleagues and boss droned on about the state of international affairs, most wanted criminals and developments within Great Britian's wizarding underground. Since her run in with Draco at the Quidditch match last night, she'd had difficulty staying on task, her thoughts straying to memories of warm beaches, candied figs and grey eyes. It didn't help that today the windows of the Ministry had all been charmed to show a white sandy beach with water clear as day and the waves breaking against the rocky cliffs.

She realized, as her mind began to drift, it was nearly the same view she'd woken to in the Athens Centre all those years ago…

 _She felt heavy, like her bones were made of lead and her head muddled, like walking through a fog in the middle of the night. Was it night? She didn't know. It hurt to breathe, let alone open her eyes._

 _What if she was dead? What if she opened her eyes to discover that there was nothing, that she was alone? Did she want to risk waking up in the afterlife? Limbo couldn't be that bad, she would just wait till Harry, Ron and her parents showed up and they could all part this life together. Yes, that was a good plan._

" _Has she woken up yet?" A man with a thick Greek accent asked lowly._

 _Merlin…she had died! She had died and literally gone to Mt. Olympus. Bugger, she'd been so sure that it was going to be Buddha greeting her, not Zeus._

" _No, but she will. It's only been four days since she was brought here. Trust me, Hermione Granger has too much to accomplish in this life to die now." A strangely familiar voice said, letting out a breathy chuckle at his own joke. "She'd never forgive herself for not living long enough to free all house elves from servitude."_

 _A sense of shock overwhelmed her senses; Hermione hadn't heard that voice in over year. It was painfully obvious now that she was, in fact, not dead but in a light enough slumber she could hear the world around her._

 _The only way to find out was to leave the comfort of the darkness and open her eyes to the light._

 _She had to wake up eventually but the dark was so removed, she found she rather liked this place, between dreams and reality. Her own personal twilight far away from the scars the war left on her psyche. Was she ready to leave this limbo? Did she even want to?_

 _Yes. She did. More than she wanted to escape cruel images of Mudblood scars and dead eyes of classmates lost to the war, she wanted her family. She wanted her friends. It was a scary thing, the harsh realities of life after war, but she was a Gryffindor. She didn't cower in the face of certain death when battling Voldemort's cohorts, she braved the cold and the hunger for a whole year while on the run with Harry, and she endured torture of the worst kind to protect her comrades in the Order._

 _Life was hard, but Hermione Granger was tougher._

 _Where the energy to open her eyes came from, she didn't know, but the first thing she remembered seeing was a blurry ceiling._

 _A strangled groan echoed in her ears, someone in the room was obviously in a serious amount of discomfort._

" _Granger!" the garbled, familiar voice whispered._

 _Her blurred vision swirled with grey eyes and snowy features._

 _Another groan erupted in her chest and she began coughing, wincing at the pain from the weakness of her lungs._

 _After a few more minutes, her hearing returned and her vision cleared, the world slowly coming back to her._

" _Granger, do you know who I am?" Piercing grey eyes studied her; concern etched into his sharp, chiseled features._

" _M-Mal…foy?" She rasped, groaning as she moved her arms in a vain attempt to get into a sitting position._

" _Yes, it's me." He breathed, his tone something akin to relief. "Easy Granger, don't push yourself. Do you know where you are?"_

 _She thought for a moment, the fog lifting from her mind slowly. "Athens…"_

 _He nodded, she could feel his eyes searching her body, examining her closely. "You're in the Athens Centre for Magical Maladies. A man found you nearly dying after your duel with a Death Eater."_

" _How…long…h-have I been here?" She asked._

" _Four days, you sustained quite a few nasty injuries, Granger. You're lucky to be alive."_

 _She smiled slightly, clearly still not in her right mind she brushed the tips of her fingers along the scruff of his chin. "So handsome…"_

 _A smirk made its way to his lips. "You definitely have a brain injury. C'mon Granger, let's sit you up and get some food in you."_

 _A few hours and several lamb gyros later, the Gryffindor princess' faculties had returned, her sharp wit and intellect clearly uninhibited by the strongest of pain relieving potions._

" _Did she get away?" Hermione asked at one point between bites of candied figs._

 _Draco sat at the foot of her bed, watching as she ate and answered the occasional question to help her fill in the blanks of what happened during her unconscious days following her duel with Eliana Zabini, aunt of Blaise Zabini._

" _No, the Greek authorities were able to catch her in time." Draco replied. "You got a couple of good shots at her, she was too injured to apparate or port key anywhere, they caught her a kilometer or two from where the old fisherman found you."_

" _Thank Godric." Her tensed shoulders relaxing at the news, popping another candied fig between her lips. "Merlin I've missed these. My mother always brings me back some whenever she goes to visit my Grandmother."_

" _I'll keep that in mind…You know most people are a little more concerned about themselves when brought into a Maladies facility."_

" _Yes well, most people haven't spent the better part of two months tracking a black market Portkey procurer and former Death Eater." She countered with a proud grin._

 _Draco rolled his eyes. "No I suppose they haven't and if you've quite finished bragging about your accomplishments, which by the way nearly killed you, I need you to lie back so that I can check how you're healing."_

 _Hermione obliged, lying back so that he could wave his wand over the length of her body._

 _It was only then that she was aware of her complete nakedness, the only thing separating her body from Draco's was a white sheet. She watched as his brow furrowed in concentration, his professionalism and nurturing side throwing her for a loop._

 _With the exception of the occasional photo in the gossip column of Witch Weekly, It'd been about 20 months since she had last seen the disinherited Malfoy heir. He looked…older, fresher somehow. He'd grown slightly and filled out -his lean and tone physique evident even in the standard lime green robes all Healers wore._

" _Well, I've got good news and I've got bad news. The bad news is your ribs are still bruised and the lacerations around your trunk are proving resistant to standard magical healing methods meaning you won't be traveling anywhere for at least two more weeks." Draco said in an almost empathetic tone, his heart sank slightly at the sight of her enraged expression._

" _At_ _ **least**_ _two weeks?! No, no way. I need to get back to England, Harry's-_

" _Been informed of your condition and ordered you to rest here till I feel your injuries have healed well enough for portkey travel." Draco interrupted in his classic as-a-matter-of-factly tone._

" _Ugh!" she growled. "Do you know how frustrating it is to track someone half way around the bloody world and finally get to disarm them only to end up_ _ **not**_ _being the one that brings them in for interrogation before sending said criminal off to stand trial?"_

" _I'm sorry Granger, but the risk of your lacerations reopening during apparation or portkey travel is just too high in your current state; the stitching spells we used are barely doing the trick as it is. Keeping your wounds clean is our top priority. That nasty hex on the whip that gave you those marks are highly resistant to healing charms meaning that you're going to have to let them heal on their own; the old fashion way. Also, because your ribs are broken there's a chance you could catch a really nasty upper respiratory infection without proper rehabilitation efforts. Your lungs just aren't up to proper oxygenating function yet."_

" _Well then what's the good news?" She snapped briskly._

" _You've got a wonderful view." He offered, giving her a smug smirk as he gestured towards the large open window; weeping willows framed the jambs beautifully as you gazed out towards the Mediteranian Sea. The view was so untouched by Muggle infrastructure that Hermione nearly expected to see ancient Grecian ships sailing by at any moment._

 _Despite her foul mood, Hermione couldn't help but let a light chuckle pass her lips, wincing at the achingly inflamed pain in her ribs. "I suppose you're right. If I'm to be cooped up, Athens' certainly not the worst place to be."_

 _The two were silent for minute, the easiness of their banter despite their shared history seemed to give both parties pause._

" _I need to do rounds now but I'll be back in a bit to check on you." He said before turning to leave._

" _Malfoy!" Hermione called, sitting up despite the screaming pain in her torso holding the sheet over her chest. He stopped and turned to her with a curious gaze. "Thank you…Thank you for saving my life."_

" _Your testimony spared my mother and I a lot of scrutiny. Because of you we were able to leave that courtroom with some dignity. You made sure the world knew we weren't evil like my father." He replied with a curt nod, his walls were up again. "I owed you a debt, a life for a life. Consider us even."_

" _Right…even."_

 _._

* * *

.

"So how long did she end up staying at the Athens Centre?" Lucius asked, pouring more hot water over the hot coals of the sauna in Malfoy Manor. Draco laid on the bench opposite of him, sweating out the previous night's alcohol. The two men were both sweating, white towels wrapped over their hips and cold cloths around their necks. The younger Malfoy had spent the morning telling Lucius about how Hermione had come into his care and how he'd slept on the couch in her room for four nights watching over her as she recovered into consciousness, refusing to leave her side till she was awake.

"Almost a whole month. Her lacerations were bad, the hex wasn't one any of the Healers, myself included, had dealt so we just had to let it heal up on its own."

"So…during that time…is when you two…"

"Became close, yes, but not yet lovers." His lips twitch upward. "First, we became friends."

.

* * *

.

" _When do you think I'll be able to get up and start walking?" Hermione asked. "I'm getting sick of sitting in bed all day with only mindless magazines to read. I can feel the brain cells in my head dying from the monotony of reading gossip columns. Honestly, do people actually care about that stuff?"_

" _You'd be surprised, a lot of women do." Draco drawled. "But then, you're not most women, are you Granger?"_

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _He shrugged. "Only that you're a lot more driven than the typical witch and a lot more successful than almost all of your former classmates. I'd even go as far as to say you're on the fast track to becoming Minister of Magic one day."_

"… _you really think so?"_

 _He nodded. "I do. As for the question of you getting up and walking anytime soon…I'd say that's a discussion we can have in a few more days."_

 _Hermione groaned. "Merlin help me, what did I do to deserve this?"_

" _Duel a Death Eater?" He prompted with a lazy smirk as he pointed out the obvious. "Granted it was a noble and heroic venture but alas, your Gryffindor spirit has once again ended you up in the infirmary."_

" _Better than being a conniving snake…" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms rather childishly in a show of annoyance. Draco couldn't suppress chuckling at her reaction to being told 'No'. It was for her own bloody good anyway!_

" _Oh come now, it's not all that bad. At least the food here is good. Better than St. Mungo's that's for sure."_

 _Hermione pursed her lips at his vain attempt at optimism. "Well if I'm to be subjected to these rubbish tabloids for the next two weeks the least you could do is sneak me some more candied figs…."_

 _Draco smirked, then an idea occurred to him. "Wait right here."_

" _As if I could_ _ **go**_ _anywhere!" She called, ignoring the exasperated demi glare he threw her as he exited the room._

 _Hermione crossed her arms, drumming her fingers impatiently as she waited for Draco to return._

 _Fifteen minutes later, a stack of books taller than she floated into the room, guided by Malfoy's wand._

" _I can't get you walking just yet, but at least now you'll be able to stretch the muscles of that over active brain in your skull everyone's always going on about."_

 _She grinned, her eyes shining at the prospect of new books to read. "Careful Draco, keep up this being nice act and I'll start to believe we actually have a shot at becoming friends."_

 _Her words hung in the air, the tension so palpable you could take a chisel to it._

" _Do you think it's possible…even after everything that's happened…the war." He murmmered. "Do you think you could forgive what I've done?"_

" _I forgave you a long time ago, Draco." Hermione replied genuinely. "I think the only reasonably adult thing to do would be to give being friends a shot."_

" _I'd like that." He blurted out before he could even think about the gravity of their conversation._

 _Hermione let a small smile work its way over her pretty bow of a mouth, a rosy blush staining her amber cheeks. "Well, at the very least I could give you a trial run."_

" _Should I expect a pop quiz?"_

" _Obviously, did you think I'd make it easy for you?"_

 _Draco smirked, a throaty chuckle escaped his lips. "Oh Granger, you've never been anything less than a superior difficulty in my life."_

" _Good," She challenged. "I'd hate to be a bore."_

 _And so over the next week the two continued on this way, creating a sort of routine. Draco would do his morning rounds, and then stop in to see Hermione before going to his office to work till lunch, which he always spent with her. A couple of days he brought his work into her room, settling on the couch opposite her bed; the two enjoying comfortable silences. Despite her desire to be active, when she wasn't reading or engaged in an intellectual debate with the young Malfoy, Hermione slept frequently throughout the day. Regardless of her being physically weak and uncomfortably sore she refused any strong pain relieving potions, not liking the feel of being out of control or fogged up which in turn, caused her to wear out rather easily._

 _Draco found that he rather enjoyed their private little intellectual salon, most of the women he'd been surrounded by throughout his life considered fashion trends in other countries "international affairs". It was refreshing to talk about everything; books, politics, preferences in food._

 _And though he would never admit it aloud, he enjoyed their silences as well. Stealing glances as she read a book he'd given her with uninhibited fascination, mouthing the words occasionally when she found something of interest. The way her warm brown eyes scanned each page carefully, never missing a beat._

 _He also loved those times, for example this very moment, when she would fall asleep; exhausted from the pain of her injuries. The way the afternoon light would make her warm tan skin glow, or the way the gentle breezes off the sea would make her curls dance._

 _The two had become fast friends, but underneath the companionable laughs and stirring conversation, something deeper in Draco was taking hold; growing like thick vines of ivy threating to penetrate the cracks her friendship was making in the walls that surrounded his heart. The voice in his head daring him to let it bloom and flourish, to let it heal him in a way no potion, spell or emotional evasion ever could._

 _The one thing he feared most was the only remedy he knew that could heal his broken heart._

 _Attachment._

 _._

* * *

.

By two o'clock that day, Hermione had reached a plateau in her work. She needed to get out; out of the Ministry before she hexed someone into oblivion, her frustration more than at its limit. Gathering her things she walked hastily out of the Auror department, taking a moment to tell the office manager that she would be out for the afternoon.

She fancied herself a walk to the muggle coffee shop not far from the entrance of the Ministry. It was raining, predictably enough, and her hair began to frizz from the humidity of the air outside. Ducking into the shop and ordering a black coffee and an apricot danish, she sat and stared at the traffic. Hermione would be lying if she didn't feel the least bit of smug satisfaction when it was discovered she was far better at driving than Harry was, despite his skill on a broom stick.

On the sidewalk she spotted an old couple, the man holding the umbrella for his wife as she walked beside him, one arm linked with his the other holding a cane to steady her shaky steps.

As the rain ticked against the window, her mind began to wonder again to that place in her memory she forbade herself to go all these years. Memories of sunsets, gentle healer's hands, and a kiss clouded her thoughts as she stared out into traffic once more…

 _It had been nearly two weeks since Hermione had started her stay at the Athens Center and despite her incapacitation and lack of busy work, it had not all together been bad. She'd spent the better part of two months on assignment tracking Eliana Zabini and hadn't had any proper rest in weeks. Given that she and Ron had just broken up before she left didn't help either but that was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. Charlie Weasley had just left to go back to Romania, he'd come to the Maladies Centre per her parents request for someone to check in and he was the closest in proximity. It had been a pleasant visit, she and Charlie had always gotten along famously, however given that she had just broken up with his kid brother she anticipated some resentment._

" _Nah, don't sweat it 'Mione." He'd said. "After traumatic events like war people tend to bond together. Once things settle and there's no more fighting to be done, their true personalities come out and you have time to really see each other…sometimes you realize that you might not be that great of a fit together after all."_

" _Does Molly hate me?" she asked quietly. "I haven't really been in touch with anyone but Harry or my handler in the last eight weeks…"_

" _Yeah, I heard about your mission, it's all over the papers! Former Death Eater Eliana Zabini will stand trial next month on twelve counts of illegal port-key procurement and distribution thanks to the efforts and sacrifices of one, Hermione Jean Granger." Charlie grinned, taking her hand comfortingly in his large calloused ones. "But to answer your question no, Mum doesn't hate you. She never could, Hermione. It threw her at first and she was upset but she wanted me to let you know that you will always be welcome at the Burrow. You're a part of our family whether you like it or not, genius."_

 _That had made Hermione smile, truly and genuinely. She was sad to see him go, but if she was being honest another male had been plaguing her thoughts as of late. Hermione lounged under a pergola, the flowery scent of the white blossoms and the ocean wrapped around her like a blanket; the sun was beginning to set and she couldn't believe how much she missed Draco's presence. Today was his day off and though he made a fuss about not leaving till she was in proper walking condition Hermione insisted he go home. He'd barely left her side the last two weeks, it was like a limb was missing without him around._

" _Have a nice visit with the Weasley brother?"_

 _Hermione jumped in surprise, her wide brown eyes locked with amused grey. She'd been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed that Draco had been there._

" _Dra-erm, Malfoy! What are you doing here?"_

 _He shrugged, sitting at the foot of the day bed she was lounging on. "Bored, didn't know what to do with myself. I'm not usually one for taking off work regardless of whether or not my patient is an insufferable Gryffindor."_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes but grinned playfully nonetheless. "Well, I'm glad you're here. I've gotten rather used to you being around."_

 _Draco gave her a small smile. "You didn't answer my question. Did you have a nice visit with Charlie Weasley?"_

" _Of course, Charlie and I have always gotten along very well. I feel bad, my parents harassed Harry into asking someone to come and visit me since they couldn't. I should just be thankful they're not here, my mother would melt into a puddle of tears and my father would demand I change my career."_

" _The curse of being an only child, parents fret twice as much."_

" _Tell me about it." Hermione laughed, wincing at the pain in her ribs. Draco's warm hands fluttered over her instinctively, studying her with scrupulous eyes brimming with concern. "I'm fine, I'm alright."_

" _I can run and get a pain relie-_

" _You know I don't like those." She interrupted with a grimace. "But thank you."_

 _The two were silent for a few long minutes, watching the stars pop out bit by bit as the sun lowered past the horizon. Hermione had found she quite liked that she could just_ _ **be**_ _with Draco and not feel pressured into making small talk, which she hated. They had gotten so comfortable around one another, yet Hermione still had a million questions for the young Malfoy. Biting her lip nervously, she shifted her eyes to look at him._

 _He was handsome, it was undeniable; Hermione admitted that to herself back at Hogwarts. Even now, as he was casually sitting on the day bed wearing a white linen shirt and khaki shorts he looked effortlessly beautiful; born with the straight lines and chiseled features of an aristocrat. He carried himself like one too, with good posture and proper manners he exuded grace and ease._

 _But Hermione couldn't get over just how different he was, he was almost a completely new person. She never thought they'd cross paths again after the Death Eater trials. If she was being honest under any other circumstances where her health wasn't in his hands, she may have been a bit more mistrusting; but something told her that she could. From the very moment she'd regained consciousness two weeks ago she knew he'd changed. He was kinder, gentler, and somehow softer. He was still arrogant and his sharp wit hadn't dulled, but now it was lighter and full of humor instead of prejudiced insults._

" _Malfoy, can I ask you a question?" She said hesitantly._

" _I suppose." He drawled. "What's on your mind, Granger?"_

" _What are you doing here…in Athens, I mean."_

" _I thought it was obvious? I'm training to become a Healer; traveling from place to place learning what I can, helping where needed, researching new ways of healing." He replied. "That answer your question?"_

" _Almost. Why not just train at St. Mungo's closer to home?"_

 _His jaw clenched. "Because no one would train the disinherited son of a Death Eater. The Malfoy name isn't good for much these days I'm afraid. Except for being refused service at hotels and bars once they see the dark mark on my arm."_

 _Hermione cast her eyes downward, her heart wrenched at his words._

" _Don't." Draco growled. "Don't pity me, I deserve it Granger. I may have been a shite Death Eater but I've been an arse for a lot longer."_

" _But…you're different now, that counts for something. It isn't fair."_

 _Draco smiled warmly at her. "Maybe in your eyes, but to the rest of the world I'll always be the boy who made all the wrong choices, just like Dumbledore said."_

 _Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco beat her to it. "Are you still seeing Ron?"_

" _No. We broke up before I left to track Eliana." Hermione replied, trying to keep herself from blushing at the forwardness of his question. "Why?"_

 _Draco's mask of indifference was back up. "I was wondering why he hadn't insisted on coming to see you and hexed me when he found out I was the Healer in charge of your care."_

" _That does sound like him…" She laughed lightly, scooting to the edge of the day bed and placing her feet on the cool stone of the patio. "I'm getting sleepy. Will you help me to my room? I'm still pretty wobbly."_

 _Draco nodded, moving to stand in front of Hermione, her hands firmly in his as she pushed herself up. He steadied her, letting her lean into his body as she acclimated to being on her feet._

" _You're getting better every day." He said almost sadly once they had made it back to her room and she was all tucked in._

" _Thanks to you." She replied with a smile, her long lashes fluttering as she fought the impending slumber. "Really, Malfoy. I thought you'd be glad to be rid of me sooner and have your beloved bachelor lifestyle back to normal once I'm gone."_

 _Draco smirked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before rubbing his thumb gently against her cheek; kissing her lips ever so lightly. "I should be so lucky. Can I ask one last question?"_

" _Hmmm."_

" _Why did you forgive me? After all I did…after what my family let happen to you…why did you forgive me?"_

" _Because after your father's trial, I finally understood; you weren't the boy that made all the wrong choices." She whispered, her amber eyes glassy with sleep. "You were the boy that didn't have a choice."_

.

* * *

.

"Your mother owled, she'll be out for dinner." Lucius replied, letter in hand as he entered the dining room, sitting himself across from Draco.

The two had spent the day together and admittedly, Draco felt it hadn't been all that bad of a day. Despite the unforgiving hangover, Lucius listened to Draco share his story about his relationship with Hermione Granger. He just listened as the young Malfoy recounted every single detail, hanging on to his every word.

Draco shrugged. "Probably with Aunt 'Meda. They usually have supper together once a week. Could you pass the salt?"

Lucius obliged before cutting into his own roast. Dinner was silent, neither awkward nor heavy, merely quiet. Once the plates had magically cleared themselves and cups of tea replaced goblets of pumpkin juice, the two men decided to move into the smoking room.

"May I ask what happened after Charlie Weasley's visit?" Lucius asked, leaning back into the plush winged back chair.

Draco cleared his throat, his eyes becoming distant. "She got better, I helped her with rehab every day and she was up and walking in no time. After her lacerations had recovered and she regained some strength, her lungs were our only concern. She was happier once she was able to walk down to the private beach that was a part of the Athens Centre campus. Ginny Potter and Luna Lovegood-Zabini owled some of her clothing to her, she'd lay out in the sun all day reading and swimming. The salt water did wonders for her marks. Those last two weeks…were the beginning of everything. The beginning of us."

.

* * *

.

 _Looking out the window behind his desk, Draco smiled as he watched Hermione lounge in the lagoon. Her olive tone skin soaked up the sunshine and lightened up her hair; if seasons could manifest themselves into people, she would be summer. She wore a lilac colored two piece, the lacerations that threatened to scar her forever were quickly fading thanks to a little research on fading charms. Her returning strength meant that they only had days left together, maybe a few weeks at the most. The realization made him scowl._

 _Pushing that thought out of his mind, the young Malfoy left his paper work and made his way down the winding steps that lead to the private beach. It was a beautiful day, the kind poets wrote sonnets about._

 _He slipped off his shoes and rolled up the cuffs of his pants before Hermione noticed him, walking to the edge of the water. "You know you're not supposed to be swimming."_

 _Hermione squeaked, splashing water as she turned to face him with surprised eyes. "Draco! I-I didn't even…I mean I-I…"_

" _Didn't think you'd get caught going against healers orders?" He scolded, trying to suppress his amusement. "Your lungs still aren't working properly yet. If you get any water in your lungs, you could catch pneumonia. You get winded just floating in the water!"_

 _Her eyes cast down a bit, nibbling on her bottom lip. A nervous habit of hers, he'd noticed. "I'm sorry, Draco. Really, I am. I just couldn't resist. I love the ocean and it's such a beautiful day. It just didn't seem right not to swim and my Dad says I'm part fish so I just had to go in."_

 _Draco chuckled, running a hand through his ice-blonde hair. "What am I going to do with you? You obviously can't be trusted alone."_

" _You could always join me." She smarted back with a cheeky grin. "And they call me a workaholic…"_

" _Is that a challenge, Granger?"_

" _Absolutely."_

 _He wanted nothing more than to charge straight into the invitingly cool Mediterranean and splash around with her, but he wouldn't risk her swallowing any water; his healer instincts always won out in the end. "Challenge me again in two weeks when you're breathing right, then it'll be a fair challenge."_

" _It's a deal." Hermione replied, making her way to shore._

 _Draco's breath caught in his throat watching the water drip down her bare skin, bronzed by the sun. She looked for all the world a goddess in her tasteful little two-piece that left just enough to the imagination to make him internally groan. Being an Auror, Hermione was subjected to a rigorous physical fitness routine, just because they had wands and magic didn't mean that they didn't have to chase a few bad guys every now and then. She could wear a potato sack and make it look like couture._

" _I had a letter from Seamus." Hermione said drying herself off with a towel. Completely unaware of just how agonizing it was for him to watch. "Apparently Harry has put everyone under strict orders to not inform me of any ongoing investigations till I'm given a clean bill of health. It's bloody maddening I tell you. I'm completely out of the loop. Not to mention the mountain of paper work that's waiting for me…"_

" _That Potter, always thwarting your schemes at getting work done while on sick leave. Damn him!"_

" _Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Malfoy." She said facetiously._

 _Draco helped gather her things and the pair walked back to her room, breaking three times so that she could catch her breath._

" _Will I be seeing you for dinner this evening?" Hermione yawned as she waved her wand to put things away before settling into her bed for a late afternoon nap._

" _If you'd like me join you." He replied enigmatically, as if he hadn't been looking forward to it all day._

" _Can I have fish tonight?"_

" _I'll see what I can do."_

" _Thank you, Draco." She smiled before letting sleep take her over, the exhaustion from her afternoon swim finally taking over._

 _He left wordlessly after that, walking to the kitchen to ask the elves if they could prepare some salmon for Hermione that evening. They fussed endlessly over the war heroine, she was probably the biggest celebrity in house elf society. They assured Draco it would be perfect, not that he expected any less from them._

 _A feeling of conflict roused deep in the pureblood, he'd been pushing it aside for days but it would seem that his subconscious was wanting him to deal with the issue of Hermione Granger now._

 _A part of him wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her till they were blue in the face. He wanted to ignore reason and creep ever closer to the edge of that precipice called love and let himself fall helplessly (as he without a doubt knew he would) for the brown eyed beauty. It would be as easy and vital as breathing; something done unconsciously and ultimately necessary to sustain life._

 _The other half of him (the rational half, he'd convinced himself) screamed to put distance between them. To stop watching the way the sun glossed her hair with a golden sheen, to quit spending hours with her discussing books and debating current events, to promise himself he would never again pretend to do paper work on the couch in Hermione's room till he was positive she was asleep. He needed to stop before things got too serious, before there was no going back, before someone got hurt. Because that's what attachment does, it gives one false hope. It makes you believe that everything is permanent, that nothing will ever drive two people apart._

 _Until it does and in Draco's life, it always did._

" _Fucking hell." He growled in frustration, pounding his fist on the wall of his office. "Damn you, Granger."_

 _Neither option seemed totally available to him. He didn't know how she felt, so "falling in love" wasn't necessarily an option. He did know, however, that he didn't want to lose her altogether. Draco wasn't stupid, he'd come to value her as a great friend in their short time in the Athens Centre for Magical Maladies. He wasn't willing to risk losing that bond._

 _And so his decision had been made._

 _No matter how bad Draco wanted to, no matter how appealing the prospect of letting himself fall for Hermione Granger was, he would not. He would not risk letting the already crumbling walls around his heart fall, he would not leave himself vulnerable to the affection of Hermione Granger._

 _They would remain friends. Nothing more, nothing less._

.

* * *

.

"Hello, my darling!" Justin called as he closed the door to Hermione's flat behind him. "'Mione? Where are you?"

"In the Kitchen!" She replied, tasting the marsala sauce she'd been making. After she left the coffee shop, Hermione felt such guilt over spending so much of the day thinking of Draco that she decided to make it up to her boyfriend by cooking a nice dinner. Not that he knew any of that, of course.

"Oh, well this is certainly a surprise." He grinned, shrugging off his lime green robes. "Did I forget some anniversary again? Oh wait, that was you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, slapping him playfully on the arm. "Don't start that again, you know I'd been gone on a raid the night before! It's not like I actually forgot, I bought you the coat and everything weeks before, I was just so out of it the next day. I didn't even remember what day of the week it was let alone-"

"I know, Hermione, I know." Justin interrupted with a breathy chuckle, running the back of his knuckles against her cheek. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It was a shit joke. I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded mutely, stung by his shitty joke. "How was work?"

Justin wrapped his muscular arms around her thin waist. "It was alright, had a little girl from Hogwarts sent in with a nasty case of Willow Fever. After all the trouble you, Harry and Ron got into with the Womping Williow when we were in school you'd think McGonagall'd have it removed."

"That'll be the day." Hermione laughed. "Will you grab the plates? This is almost ready."

"Sure. Want me to open the wine?"

"I already started." She replied sheepishly.

Justin let out a low whistle. "Merlin, I take it you had a rough day. Want to talk about it?"

"Can't." She lied quickly. "Auror stuff, top secret and what not. Thank you for asking though."

Justin looked at her skeptically for a moment before saying he understood and started setting the table.

Dinner definitely felt off. Hermione was so distracted and guilt stricken for lying to Justin that her concentration weaved in and out of the conversation they were having, making her feel even worse.

"…Hermione, are you listening." Justin asked, abruptly pulling her out of her trance.

"What? Yes, I was…I was…"

"Zoning out." He finished for her, a sympathetic smile on his lips.

The Gryffindor princess sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Justin. Really, I am. Work's been nuts lately and I'm way behind on my draft for the Werewolf Right's Act and my assistant is on vacation and the temp is _useless-_ "

"Darling." Justin hushed. "It's alright. Look, I didn't know how to bring this up but since we're on the subject, I think it's best to be up front and honest. I know about Malfoy."

Hermione's stomach dropped and heart stopped simultaneously. "W-What? How?"

"Harry owled me this afternoon, he's worried about you."

"How does Harry know?" Hermione panicked.

"Well, he noticed you left the Quidditch match last night before you even got to see Ginny and Ron mentioned how out of it you were at the Defense meeting today." Justin said with a grim tone. "I've noticed too, 'Mione. You're not sleeping, you've barely eaten the last couple of days. You think people won't notice when you try to hide that sort of stuff?"

Hermione was near tears. She should have told Justin long ago about her relationship with Draco, not telling him was dishonest and now **Harry** knew too?!

"Justin, please, let me explain-"

"No, Hermione." Justin said firmly. "I can't bear this. You not sharing this sort of thing with me is the same as lying."

"I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Don't you trust me not to judge you?"

"Of course!-"

"Then why didn't you tell me that Lucius Malfoy was released from Azkaban and that you were made his parole officer?" Justin all but demanded. "Rules be damned, you need to tell me these sort of things. Harry was surprised you hadn't told me."

Hermione could have slapped herself for being so stupid.

"Brave as you are, you're an open book darling. Even your mother says so." Justin laughed, taking her hand gently in his. "Harry knew something was up at the Harpies match, he said the tension between you and Draco Malfoy was palpable despite your best efforts to be amicable. He said he saw you two in a heated discussion just before you left. I'd heard he was spotted at a pub with Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott just before the match. I guess we know why he's back in England. I have to admit I'm surprised he came back to see his father given everything that transpired during the trial…"

' _Damn, should have known Harry would be keeping an eye on me!'_ She thought.

"Look, Hermione. No one would judge you or blame you for your anxiety about being around Lucius Malfoy again. What he did to you and your friends-what he let happen to you, it's unforgiveable. He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you do."

Justin was perfect. In every way he was the ideal partner. All this time he had been worried about **her**. All he wanted to do was be there for her, to let him take care of her, to rely on him.

"Look, I'm no fool. I know you, you're stubborn as a blast-ended skrewt and I'd sooner see a Hippogriff laugh than you change your mind, but promise to tell me if Lucius gets out of line. I don't expect you to spill your heart out every night, just…just let me prove that I can take care of you."

Tears, real hot tears were pouring down Hermione's cheeks. She sobbed at the guilt she felt for not telling Justin the truth, she sobbed because she knew he deserved someone better and less damaged by the war. But mostly she sobbed because when Justin took her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, where they made gentle, sweet love, all she could think of were a pair of stormy grey eyes, a large wooden desk and the choice. The choice made in a fit of lust and reckless abandon that changed everything.

.

* * *

.

 _Hermione looked around her empty room at the Athens Centre for Magical Maladies, frowning despite herself. Today she was leaving for England. She was given the all clear two days ago for Port Key travel by Draco._

 _The last two weeks had been a whirlwind. She felt herself growing stronger each day and her attachment to Draco that much deeper. They spent almost every day with each other, he was there every morning to help her with rehab, he'd visit her at the beach once rounds were over, spend his afternoons doing paper work while she napped or read and every evening they'd have dinner together or spend time outside in the fresh air. Every second was blissful, maddeningly wonderful._

 _At times it seemed Draco was conflicted; as if being around her threatened to collapse his world but then there were the times he'd touch her accidentally and electricity would spark through her, or when he would check her ribs and let his fingers linger just at the hour glass curve of her waist seconds longer than necessary. Her favorite times were when they would talk and laugh as they star gazed on the beach and he'd brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, staring at her wondrously instead of the night sky._

 _A lump began to form in Hermione's throat. The world had shifted, the universe had changed and something inside her knew that her attraction to Draco Malfoy had become deeper than even she'd anticipated._

 _With the now resolute confirmation that she needed to see Draco one last time, she spun on her heel and all but dashed to his office._

 _If she was being smart, she would go back to her life in London and forget she'd been attracted to the young Malfoy. If she was being rational, she wouldn't have listened to the voice in her head telling her to abandon reason and find him._

 _But for once in her young life, the brightest Witch of her age let reckless abandon take over her pragmatic brain and gave in; she listened to her gut despite whatever the consequences might be and_ _ **just let herself feel.**_

 _Hermione skidded to a soundless halt at the open door to Draco's office, his back to her as he looked out the window towards the sea. After taking a deep breath, she knocked on the jamb of his office door. Draco spun around with a confused expression, darkening at the sight of her._

" _Granger, I thought you'd be gone by now." He said tightly._

 _She closed the door behind her and cast a wordless Muffliato Charm. His eyes drinking her in as she rounded his desk till they were a foot apart._

" _I'm all healed now…" Hermione whispered stepping closer to Draco, they were mere inches apart now._

" _Yes, I know…"_

" _And I should be on my way back to London, but…unless of course…you wanted me to stick around for a while longer…"_

 _Hermione could feel her heart beat quicken at the light that she saw spark in his eyes and she knew at that very moment, something in Draco Malfoy shattered. His resolve, perhaps? She couldn't be certain but there was no going back now._

" _It just so happens that I've accumulated quite a lot of paid time off…and I'm suddenly feeling the need for a holiday."_

 _Draco licked his lips, cupping her chin to look her in the eye. What was he searching for? "I think that could be arranged." He murmmered breathlessly before closing the distance between them, kissing her earnestly as he pulled her petit frame against him._

 _It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, a raging fire bloomed as they kissed. Her brain long shut off as her body simply moved on instinct. It was as if she'd been made to kiss and nip and moan and lean into Draco all her life and was just now realizing what she'd truly been created for. It was primal, it was lusty, it was desperate and it was all she ever wanted to do for the rest of her life._

 _Draco's hands moved along the gentle curve of her waist, feeling her through the soft material of her yellow sundress. A soft mewl escaped Hermione's lips between kisses, pushing herself flush against him earning a low growl from the young Malfoy. Draco hooked his hands under her perky derriere and lifted her onto his desk, settling himself between her thighs._

" _Hmmmm…." She hummed as their warmth brushed against one another. His kisses trailed down her neck and his hand went up her slender thighs, under her dress to the edge of her panties._

 _Hermione could feel his hesitation as he slid his fingers to and fro on the elastic lace hem. She pulled back for a second to look at him, hazy with lust and something else fonder deep in the stormy grey of his eyes. He was searching her face for permission. Ever the bold Gryffindor, Hermione pressed her lips to his, taking his hand and pushing it against her wetness, grinding herself against his palm._

 _She heard Draco groan into the kiss, surrendering himself completely to desire as he broke away and locked their gazes, gently lowering her back so that she lay across his desk. Once he'd removed her lacy white panties he murmured the wandless contraceptive spell and spread her wide as he slowly pushed two fingers inside her. His other arm propped beside her head, holding him above her watching as she writhed beneath his touch._

 _In and out._

 _She let out a throaty moan, he was gentler than she'd expected. But then again, Draco Malfoy never did the expected. Her cotton dress had become a nuisance, making her hotter than she already was._

 _As if reading her mind, Draco spoke up, his voice husky with lust. "Take off your dress."_

 _Hermione lifted her back off the table, her hands going to the hem of her dress to take it off. Then unexpectedly, Draco entered a third finger into her, sending her into a spiral of moans, dizzy with pleasure._

" _I said take off your dress, Granger." He commanded gently as he continued fingering her. Something in his tone told Hermione that he was loving how disoriented she was at his ministrations, how she was tearing at the seams just for him._

 _She did as told, feeling his fingers go deep inside her as she sat up to remove her dress and unhook her bra, it was all becoming too much._

 _She laid back down, feeling herself get close and all too soon his hands pulled away. She whimpered at the loss of fullness inside her. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her as if he'd seen the sun for the first time. The disinherited Malfoy never took his eyes off her as he removed his robes, his skin snow white compared to her sun kissed tan. He looked like a statue, his lean and tone physique chiseled like marble; a few scars remained on his chest from the Sectumsempra Harry threw at him all those years ago._

" _Merlin, you're beautiful…"He whispered, she felt herself blush at his words._

 _They were bare now, naked as the day they'd been brought into the world. Draco smirked as he put two fingers back into her abruptly, dropping to knees his so that he was eye level with her slick warmth. Removing his two fingers Draco pushed his lips against her and felt her tremble under him. His hand spreading her legs firmly apart, the lower part of her body completely at his mercy._

" _Draco!" She exclaimed at the unexpected pleasure. He hummed in satisfaction at her reaction, nearly sending her over the edge._

" _I quite like that…" He said smugly between laps of her folds. "Say it again, Granger."_

" _Draco…"She moaned, fisting her hands in his hair. "Draco…p-please. I w-wa-want…"_

" _I know, I know…"He hushed as he pulled away, moving to rest his arms on either side of her head, positioning himself at her entrance, not bothering to wipe his lips of her juices. He hesitated once more, seeking Hermione's eyes one last time for permission._

 _She nodded mutely, her eyes never breaking from his and then ever so slowly, he sank into her._

" _Hermione…"He let out a strangled breath. "So…tight."_

 _A genuine smile grew on his face as she moaned loudly, urging him to go harder, faster. Their kisses became desperate, hungry with desire. Their hands gently caressing one another as they moved in sync. They gazed at each other, the bliss and affection in his eyes only urged her further towards the edge, passionate and understanding. They were far from reality, at that place only can lovers go._

 _Hermione ran her fingers across his sharp jaw softly, slack from low husky breaths. Draco leaned into her touch and in that instant both came crying out the other's name like a prayer into the oblivion._

 _._

* * *

.

A/N: Oh wow it's been a long time since I updated! So sorry about that but I hope you liked this chapter. It's really long and I hope it makes up for the very long wait. Please be nice with reviews, I'm all for constructive criticism and want each chapter to be better than the last so please let me know if you have any suggestions! I hope the switching view points makes sense and that you think I stayed true to each characters voice. Let me know!

Love,

M&M


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All to the great J.K. Rows

Song (s): Photograph- Ed Sheeran (I know right? I'm literally the worst), Sloane's Song- Macklemore, Ed Sheeran, & Ryan Lewis,

Amazing Grace: Chapter 5

 **24 Hours and 5 Minutes**

 **12:00 A.M.**

"Percy…"

"Hmm…"

"Percy…"

"Nnnn…"

"Percy!" Audrey called, forcefully shaking her husband awake.

"W-what's wr-wrong?" Percy asked dazedly, panic written all over his face. "Are the Death Eaters-

"No, no, my love…" The brunette whispered soothingly, stroking her husband's red curls. "We're safe. Everyone's safe but…something wonderful has happened…"

"What is it?" He asked, leaning into the warmth of her palm on his cheek.

"My water broke…Percy, the baby's coming!" She replied giddily.

Percy sat erect, grinning ear to ear. "The baby's coming!"

.

* * *

.

 **3:00 A.M.**

Hermione lay wide awake in her bed, Justin beside her completely oblivious to the world. She hadn't had a full night's rest in over a week…since she'd seen Draco at the Quidditch match.

The young witch shook her head and took a deep, relaxing breath.

' _I've lost too much sleep over him in the past,'_ she thought to herself, turning to stare at Justin's peaceful expression. _'I won't let him get the best of me, not again.'_

Justin was handsome, Hermione knew, really handsome. When the Hufflepuff Healer had finally convinced the Gryffindor Princess to introduce him to her parents, she thought her gushing mother would faint.

 _Oh my goodness, Hermione, he's so…dreamy. He looks like a Disney prince and he's a doctor!_

 _They're called Healers in the Wizarding world, mum._

The memory made Hermione giggle, but true to her mother's words, Justin was indeed quite the catch. Thick curly, dark blonde hair, dreamy brown eyes haloed by long lashes, warm olive tone skin, and though he could fall into the short and stocky category, anyone could tell he was of a broad, muscular build typical of a rugby player. Even though they'd been together just under sixteen months, they decided as a couple to keep their relationship out of the press as much as possible so as not to distract from their careers. Doing this allotted them some privacy from the tabloids fascination with the couples that formed in the wake of the Second Wizarding War.

And the icing on cake? Justin was so nice, just one of those genuinely pleasant people that you could always rely on and always chose to see the best in people. Outgoing and cheerful, he could befriend just about anybody because no one could truly find something to dislike about him. He worked in the children's wing of St. Mungo's and really loved his job. He'd fought bravely during the Battle of Hogwarts, returning with other members of Dumbledore's Army against the wishes of his parents who'd pulled him out of school when they discovered that Death Eaters were killing muggle-borns and their families.

He was everything a girl could dream of in a man; family oriented, compassionate, and honestly supportive of Hermione's career as an Auror. He loved to show her off at charity events for the Hospital and always gave her the lime-light at political galas that seemed to perpetually require her presence (being a war heroine and Undersecretary of the Auror Office seemed to get her on lots of "lists" these days).

To top it all off, Justin also being a muggle-born had its perks. They could talk intelligently about both muggle and wizarding relations (Football, Rugby and Quidditch included, much to her dismay), and even though he came from a society family with a long standing history of attending prestigious schools such as Eton, they didn't shun Hermione for being the daughter of self-made, upper-middle class Dentists. Not to mention, in the almost seven years they'd spent together at Hogwarts he'd always been nothing but kind and courteous to her, he never made fun of her intelligence but would often celebrated his fellow muggle-born's smarts with heartfelt compliments.

There was no drama over 'blood-status' or worries about whether or not their friends would be accepting of the relationship because in reality, they basically had all the same friends which- under _most_ circumstances- worked out in their favor.

And he wanted to marry her.

Whenever that last notion worked its way past her subconscious and into her train of thought, Hermione would start hyperventilating. She was an intelligent witch; she would be crazy to turn him down…again. In her defense, they had _only_ been dating a year when he asked her, but that was almost four months ago now and she had a feeling he was itching to ask her again.

The Gryffindor heroine knew Justin Finch-Fletchley was everything she deserved: kind, sensible, good-humored, loyal, attractive and had absolutely no intense family baggage about status whatsoever. She must be crazy to not let him put a ring on it, as the muggle Americans say.

Hermione hadn't lied when she said she loved him, it was true and honest but for whatever reason she felt that something was…missing. It was as if there was some unrealized aspect of their relationship that gave her pause when she would ponder what it would be like to spend eternity with Justin as his wife. She had no doubt that they could have a good and happy life together, he would treat her and their children with love and respect, do anything to see them smile.

But that intuitive feeling in her gut told her something just wasn't…there. If there was one thing the brown-eyed beauty knew, it was that even during times of war, her instincts rarely proved to be wrong. In fact, they were always right.

When they touched, kissed, made love…something was always missing.

"Hmm…you alright, 'Mione?" Justin murmured, his chocolatey eyes peaking from beneath his long lashes. "Did..did you have another nightmare…about the war?"

Hermione smiled, his concern for her never wavered . "No, just work stuff…I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's alright, love. Do you want me to fetch you some Dreamless Sleeping Draught?" He asked, struggling to keep his eyes open as he spoke.

She leaned over, pressing her lips lightly against his in an empty kiss. "I'm okay, go back to sleep."

Realization hit her like a _Reducto_ to the chest at three o'clock in the morning.

Passion.

They were missing passion.

.

* * *

.

 **6: 00 A.M.**

Draco Malfoy loved almost everything about being a healer. He loved the look of gratitude and acceptance people gave him after he'd brought them back from the brink of death, he loved researching ground-breaking advances in potion remedies, he certainly didn't dislike the money (though he didn't enter said field for the money), and while on his travels he loved discovering ancient healing methods for ailments still affecting the modern Wizarding world today.

He did not, however, love 24 hour on-call shifts at St. Mungo's and he most certainly did not love being up before breakfast time (or before eleven o'clock if he was being honest) wearing the abrasively bright lime green robe most Mediwizards were subjected to.

' _Really,'_ He thought sarcastically. ' _They couldn't think of something better than lime green?'_

"Oi, Malfoy, hurry up and put your stuff away, I'm dying over here." Hannah Longbottom (nee Abbot) called wearily from beside a stretcher in the Emergency Clinic. The man she was attending to gave her a heated glare as if to say _**'are you the one with Pixie bites covering two-thirds of your body?!'**_

Draco nodded and after stowing away his things, walked back over to his colleague. "I'm here, you're officially relieved."

"Thank Merlin!"

"Have a nice few days off, be sure to tell Neville I said hello."

The blue-eyed woman grinned sheepishly. "Will do, can't say I'll miss these 24 hour shifts."

It depressed they young Malfoy that the one person he knew rather well was leaving to become the new Matron of Hogwarts Hospital Wing. While working in Rio, Draco got to know Neville and his Hufflepuff wife well enough that he could truly call them friends. It hadn't been easy at first, given that Draco had spent a majority of his youth mercilessly bullying the Gryffindor pure-blood. It was understandable that when the Slytherin sought to discuss Longbottom's recently published research on the indigenous thistles of Brazil, Neville was less than keen to share information. Draco hadn't expected Neville to accept him, but after a truly heartfelt apology (and a little prodding from Hannah about second chances) the two pure-bloods reached a point of reconciliation and were able to move pass their shared history, in the end becoming great friends.

"You had better hope the students at Hogwarts these days aren't nearly as mischievous or accident prone as our generation was. Potter and his merry band of misfits attracted trouble like Dementors to an optimist; they were always in the infirmary for some reason or another!"

Hannah laughed heartily. "Merlin give me strength, you're right! At least I have another decade before the next generation of Potters, Weasleys, and Granger-Finch-Fletchley's arrive at Hogwarts, aye Draco?" She elbowed him playfully in the gut before schlepping off to the Healers quarters to collect her things and head home.

Before Draco had time to stew on the thought of Hermione procreating with a Hugglesnuff and effectively ruining their kids' lives with three last names, Percy walked through the doors of the Emergency Clinic attentively escorting a beautiful, and very pregnant, green-eyed brunette who was obviously not feeling very comfortable at the moment.

"Percy and Audrey Weasley checking in for delivery." The ginger said excitedly, finishing off what would not likely be his last cup of coffee that day as he and his wife patiently waited for the triage matron to find their records.

"Percy Weasley." Draco called with as friendly a smile as he could muster at 0630.

"Malfoy?" Percy said surprised, noticing his lime green robes. "A-are you working here?"

"If I wasn't I would hope someone would have told me by now that these robes aren't really my color." Draco joked, earning a chuckle from the couple. "I'm the new head of the Spell Damage ward, but it's my turn to be on call, it's how tenured Healers like to haze the new wizards on their first week."

"Ah, I suppose there's interdepartmental bureaucracies in every hierarchal profession." Percy replied with an understanding smile.

"And you must be Mrs. Weasley." Draco prompted, catching the irritated look Audrey was shooting at Percy.

"Please, call me Audrey." She replied with a sweet, pleasantly all-American accent despite her partutritional state.

"Forgive me, I seem to have lost my manners so early in the morning." Percy said sheepishly. "Audrey, this is Draco Malfoy we…we were Hogwarts together. He was in Ron's year."

"Oh, so you must be friends with Harry and Hermione as well then?" She asked, obviously ignorant of the rather complicated history he shared with the Golden Trio.

"Something like that." He smirked. "But where's my professionalism gone? I take it baby number two is ready to make its grand entrance?"

"Yes it would seem that way." Percy beamed, helping Audrey into a charmed wheelchair brought over by Draco.

"It certainly feels that way." Audrey grimaced.

"Is Hannah here? She's the Healer we've been seeing mostly. She delivered our first, Little Molly." Percy asked.

"She's at the Burrow with Grandmolly and Grandfather Arthur." Audrey clarified, obviously missing her daughter's presence but grateful to have her looked after during this rather busy time.

"No, unfortunately she just left. So, if your little one decides to make their appearance within the next twenty-four hours it looks like I'll be the Healer delivering your baby." Draco replied. "The midwives will help too, of course."

The brunette witch shrugged. "Works for me. At this point, I just want her out! I feel like an obese penguin-

Audrey was cut off by her own gasp, her pretty face scrunching up in pain as a contraction worked through her body.

"C'mon, love, you can do this. Just breathe through it." The ginger murmured distractedly. Draco made a mental note to bring the Weasley another cup of coffee once they were settled in a room. "Just think, soon you'll be-"

Audrey's groan interrupted Percy, Draco could tell it was more out of frustration with the labor than her husband's boneheaded comments; she was going to need a pain relieving potion before long. "A human child is about to exit me, let's just focus on getting that part done, shall we? Or would you prefer dismemberment?"

"You said that last time and look how well it turned out, Molly is perfect!" Percy replied, ignoring Draco's snickering as he escorted the couple to the maternity ward, sectioned in the children's wing of the hospital.

"That's true…but I'm still going to kill you." She grumbled.

' _Well, today just got a hell of a lot more interesting'_ Draco mused silently, knowing he and Audrey were going to get along just fine…as long as all threats of Unforgiveable Curses stayed directed at her husband, that is. Draco had a feeling Audrey was a lot more proficient with defensive spells than Percy was.

' _Scary, blood-thirsty, pregnant Yank…What could possibly go wrong?'_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **9:00 A.M.**

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Andromeda's soft brown eyes lifted from the papers strewn across the desk to gaze at her blonde sibling. Narcissa seemed to be on edge these last few days; jumping at the sound of doors closing, fiddling with her hair and unconsciously smoothing her robes every few minutes. Anxious habits she'd known her sister to have as a child seemed to reemerge recently and it was extremely out of character to say the least. Granted, the two sisters had spent the better part of twenty-five years with zero communication, their personalities and ticks were bound to change during that time; but something told the widowed woman that this wasn't normal behavior for her only living sister.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

In the last seven years, the two had grown so close. After the war, they grieved together, learned to run a business together, raised Teddy together (along with the help of all the Order members) and spent nearly every day together. Rock bottom became the foundation on which they rebuilt their lives.

The bonds of family, of sisterhood, were stronger than anything.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

However, that quill tapping needed to stop immediately.

 _Tap. Tap. T-_

"Cissa, is something bothering you?" Andromeda asked, suppressing the irritated edge of her voice best as possible.

"No, what makes you think something's bothering me?" Narcissa asked, regal as ever.

That was something the brunette always envied about her sister, even as a girl Narcissa had been effortlessly beautiful with her tame blonde locks and perfect ivory skin. Andromeda considered it a personal accomplishment if she managed to keep her almond-colored curls from frizzing by noon.

"You're tapping your quill…and you don't tap."

Narcissa scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, I wasn't tapping I was…thinking."

Andromeda smirked. "Right, and Theo's not secretly in love with Katie Bell."

"What are you getting at, 'Meda?"

"I'm merely pointing out that lately you've been…tapping, a lot. Is something making you anxious?"

"I'm fine, I've just…I've got a lot on my mind."

Andromeda's expression softened. "I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?"

Narcissa sighed, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her temples. "It's Lucius."

"Has he been bothering you?"

"No, it actually quite the opposite and that's what's bothering me."

"Okay, you've officially lost me." Andromeda said.

"I don't know how to tell him that I want a divorce…I expected him to be hateful and angry after he was released but he's nothing but penitent and polite and-and-understanding. He gives Draco space but still tries to rebuild their relationship. He's not exactly making it easy to divorce him."

"Well…there's no law saying that you have to divorce him, Cissa."

The Malfoy matriarch's blue eyes widened. "I have to. How can I stay with the man who single-handedly ruined the life of my son?"

"Draco is a grown man, Narcissa. Whatever issues he and Lucius have are between them. I understand you wanting to…protect Draco, but he's not a child anymore. He's financially independent, settled in a good career and is closing on his own townhome. I think he'll understand if you forgive Lucius."

"Forgive?" the blonde replied. "I can't believe you, Andromeda. How could you possibly think I'd even consider forgiving him? Just because he's different now doesn't mean the last seven years, and even the years before that, are erased from memory."

"I think you need to consider the fact that there are more important things than carrying the wound on your heart. You need to quit denying it, tell him how badly he hurt you so that you can move forward."

"You have no idea what it's like." Narcissa snarled. "Seven years. I've spent seven years doing everything in my power to rectify the sins of my husband, a man I trusted and loved with every shred of my being. I've spent so long hating him that I-I-

"Forgot what it was like to love him?" Andromeda finished, a sad expression flashed over her features. "You're right; I don't know what it's like. Ted Tonks was a good, honest man till his last breath. He gave me a beautiful daughter and so many happy memories. I'll never love another as long as I live…but if I had the chance, if I could have him back as a broken, battered, shell of the man he was, I would."

Narcissa sat silent for a long moment, contemplating Andromeda's words. "Does it make me weak…that I still feel something for him?"

"It makes you human."

Before Narcissa could respond a black Great Horned Owl tapped at the window, a letter attached to its little leg. Andromeda recognized it immediately as Draco's and went over to read the letter, a smile found its way to her lips.

"Audrey's in labor, looks like a new little Weasley will be making her appearance sometime soon."

Narcissa forced a smile. "That's great news, Teddy will be so excited."

"Why don't we take the day off? It's not like any of this stuff requires immediate attention." Andromeda suggested. "Let's put together a care package for Audrey and Percy, some dinners and things they can reheat quickly. Made all the difference after I had Nymphadora. What do you say?"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **12:00 P.M.**

"Look all you have to do is go up to her and ask her to get a drink sometime." Ginny said, escorting Theo Nott through the maze of the Holy Head Harpies Quidditch stadium, Harry beside her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." The dark-haired slytherin said, slightly green in the face.

Harry grinned, he could tell his wife was getting increasing irritated by Theo's lack of confidence.

Ginny groaned in frustration. "Listen here, Nott. My sister-in-law is in labor with her second child right now, if you don't march your Slytherin arse onto that field and ask Katie Bell out I'm going to-

"Alright! Alright, sheesh I get it." Theo mumbled something under his breath about the "scary ginger".

"Mate," Harry started. "You battled Acromantuals during the battle of Hogwarts; dueled your father-a high ranking Death Eater- and left behind a life of privilege because inside you knew it was the right thing to do. If you can do all those things, this should be cake."

"Yeah, the worst that could happen is she says no." Ginny added with a smile, loving the way Theo paled at her chastising. Harry rolled his eyes. "Which she won't, obviously. Merlin you have no sense of humor…"

"What if..what if she doesn't believe I'm a good person?" Theo asked, casting his eyes downward. "What if she thinks I'm the same person I was at Hogwarts?"

"She won't, but even if she does then you know she's not worth it." Harry replied, punching his shoulder encouragingly. "Now quit being a tosser and go get her."

Theo gulped and nodded, walking on to the field where Katie was training on her own.

"Katie!" Theo called out, she was gliding high through the air, too far to hear him. He put his wand to his neck and cast a charm to magnify his voice. "KATIE!"

The pretty brunette faltered slightly, surprised by her name being called.

"Theo Nott?" She asked confused, landing a few paces in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

' _Merlin why does she have to be so attractive?_ ' Theo internally groaned.

"Uhhh.." He blushed. "I uh, was wondering i-if…"

"Yes?" Katie prompted, giving him a sweet smile.

Theo began to sweat and looked back at Harry, who gave him an encouraging thumbs-up and Ginny whose face was in her palm as if the situation was just too painful to watch. Which Theo knew it probably was.

"I was wondering if…"He began again. "I was wondering if you would maybe…want to eat sometime?"

Katie smiled and kissed his cheek softly, noting that she smelled of sunshine and jasmine she pulled back to look him in the eye, Theo's face beet red.

"I was beginning to think you'd never ask. I'll see you tonight at Justin's birthday bash." She winked before mounting her broom and zooming back into the air.

.

* * *

.

 **3:00 P.M.**

Percy gulped down another glass of water as his bride writhed in pain on the bed. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do, love?"

At that moment Draco walked in. "How's everything going in here?"

Audrey bit back a groan. "Just…fine."

After washing his hands and putting on a pair of gloves, Draco sat down to examine just how far the dilation was.

"Still not dilated enough, I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but you're going to have to hang in there just a bit longer."

"You've got to be kidding me…" she said.

Draco shook his head. "'fraid so, would you like some lavender oil to help with the cramping? Or peppermint for the nausea? I'm afraid you're maxed out on pain relieving potion for a while."

"Peppermint." The brunette nodded appreciatively.

"No problem, I'll have some brought in right away." He said with a smile, washing his hands one last time before leaving the room.

"You know, if Hermione was single I'd seriously consider setting them up…"

Percy chuckled nervously. "Not sure how that'd work out, dear. Hermione and Draco…let's just say that they didn't have the best relationship during their time at Hogwarts."

Audrey scoffed. "You brits and your school yard grudges…honestly, that was years ago! He's such a nice man and Hermione likes everyone! I can't imagine it was anything too serious."

.

* * *

.

 **6:00 P.M.**

Hermione entered St. Mungo's after leaving the Ministry for the day, a bundle of white and cobalt hyacinths in hand. Since dating Justin she'd become quite familiar with the wizarding hospital, smiling at the older witch seated at reception who seemed to never leave her desk and knew everything about everyone who came within the walls of St. Mungo's. "You look lovely today, Ms. Granger!"

"Thank you! You're too kind." She wore her favorite fuchsia pencil dress that hugged every curve like a second skin, ending just above the knee with a tasteful slit up one side, the heels of her favorite pair of ankle strapped fuchsia pumps clicked on the hall floors. Her natural ringlets had been charmed to fall in gentle, loose waves and her freshened make up was light and springy. "Lena, can you tell me if Justin is in his office?"

"I believe so, shall I send a memo ahead of you just in case?"

"No, he's expecting me. I just didn't want to interrupt him if he was with a patient. Thank you!"

In all honesty Hermione didn't give much thought about how she looked on a day to day basis but today was a special occasion. Today was Justin's birthday, so they were going out to dinner to celebrate with his parents and then meet up with some of their friends at a club.

She'd been so wrapped up in her own thoughts as she made her way to the children's wing that it wasn't until she rounded the corner and crashed smack dab into a blonde healer (who's coffee spilled all over her) that she was brought back to reality.

"Ow! Bloody hell that's hot!" Hermione cursed, bending down to help her assailant pick up their papers. She'd managed to keep the flowers unscathed.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't- Hermione? What are you doing here?" Draco said with a grin, giving her a reflexive once over. "Not that I'm complaining, it's always a pleasure bumping into you. You look smashing by the way."

The brunette internally groaned. Fate was a fickle bitch sometimes. "I'm here to see Justin."

Once they had collected the papers from the ground, Hermione pulled her wand from her purse, casting a quick _Scourgify_ to clear the coffee stain from her dress. "The better question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"I thought that would be obvious enough. Lime green robes, St. Mungo's crest, healers seal…any guesses?"

Hermione felt a _click_ in her brain as soon as the words left Draco's mouth, a horrified expression crossed her pretty face. "What the-? Are-are you working here now?"

"You know, for the brightest witch of our age you're fairly slow on the uptake..."

"Malfoy-"

"Yes, yes, alright. I'm the new head of spell damage. Not to brag but there was an article in the prophet about it this morning, or do you not read anymore? Forgive me, I'm not familiar with Auror Department standards." The young Malfoy chastised.

"I've had a lot of meetings today." She offered a saccharine smile. "Locking up bad guys, submitting new bills to the Wizengamot, wiping trainees into shape. Forgive me for not reading Skeeter's latest 'Most Eligible Wizard' article. I think I'd sooner spoon my own eyes out than read any of her trash."

"Sounds like you could use a Gin and Tonic."

"My thoughts exactly." She said turning to leave, not expecting him to follow.

"Have I done something to upset you, Granger?" Draco said falling into step with Hermione.

"Does breathing count?"

"I know you're trying to pick a fight but you're only turning me on more-"

"Can't you be somewhere else? Literally anywhere else?"

"Sorry, it's my 24 hour shift." Draco said with a shrug.

"Yes, but why must you follow me to the children's wing?" She asked.

"I have a patient in the maternity ward." He said simply as they finally reached the Children's Wing, the brightly painted walls and murals moved and danced. It always brought a smile to Hermione's lips to watch the children " _Oooh"_ and " _Ahhh"_ at the painted flowers dancing and the colorful birds that fluttered around trees blooming with apples and blossoms of various colors. One mural in particular that drew a lot of attention was of knights on horseback riding to save the fair maiden in a high tower like a cat stuck in a tree.

"Do you know which room Audrey Weasley is in?" She asked Draco.

"As it happens, I do." He said, placing his hand on the small of her back leading her in the right direction and through the doorway to see the expectant couple. Draco knocked before entering.

Audrey was being a good sport but anyone could see she was in a serious amount of discomfort.

"Hello sweetheart." Hermione greeted sympathetically transfiguring a paper water cup in to a smooth crystal vase before sliding the hyacinths in them. She gave Percy a warm hug and Audrey a peck on the cheek. "Just thought I'd stop by on my way to get Justin. How are you holding up?"

"Oh, fine." Audrey groaned, biting back the pain with a smile. "Thank you for the flowers! Hyacinths are supposed to be good luck during labor."

"Neville Longbottom isn't the only one who remembered a thing or two from herbology." Hermione winked.

"Who knows, maybe if we're lucky Justin and the baby will have the same birthday!" Percy exclaimed.

Draco chuckled. "I don't know, Percy. Mrs. Weasley has a long way to go."

Audrey frowned. "Ugh, Hermione it's hardly fair you look like that and I look like an obese penguin."

The younger witch rolled her eyes, brushing some of the hair from Audrey's face. "Aud, you are the most beautiful woman in the world every day, but especially now. You're bringing another life into the world, there's nothing more beautiful than that."

Percy and Draco exchanged an awkward glance while the two women fussed and cooed over one another.

"Well, in any case, I should be off. Percy, you give her all the love and attention she needs…or else."

Percy chuckled. "Point taken."

"I'll be back in a bit to check in." Draco called over his shoulder as he led Hermione out of the room once they'd said their goodbyes.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before she broke it.

"Well, good luck on your new position."

"Granger," Draco started. "Can we please drop this act?"

"What act?" She asked indignantly.

"The one where you pretend we're estranged classmates that haven't seen each other in years."

Hermione sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. "I can't do this now, Draco." She turned on her heel and headed towards Justin's office, ignoring Draco as he called after her.

She knocked on Justin's door before popping her head in. He was finishing up some files and arraigning his desk. He'd changed out of his robes and into a sharp muggle suit. He looked up and smiled at her brilliantly.

"There you are! I've been waiting ages!"

"Sorry." She said walking in. "I stopped by to see Audrey and Percy. Ready to go?"

Hermione rounded the desk, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him heatedly. Justin hummed, deepening the kiss. "Let's just skip dinner and go to your house."

"We're meeting your parents!"

"You do love ruining my spontaneous inclinations, don't you?"

"You're not nearly as conniving as you think you are, Justin." She teased.

"Bugger, perhaps I'll ask Draco Malfoy for some pointers." He joked easily. "Did you know he's been made head of spell damage?"

"Nope." She squeaked, her ears burning.

"I've been meaning to pop in and welcome him to the team but never got around to it."

"Oh well, shall we go?" She said briskly, then gave him a cheeky smile. "You've got some unwrapping to do at my house."

.

* * *

.

 **9:00 P.M.**

Harry sighed as he shifted little Molly in his lap, the red haired toddler was dead to the world. Audrey was still in labor, Percy of course hadn't left her side. Grandmolly and Arthur were near ragged by the time they picked her up to relieve the grandparents.

"Merlin, I'm a trained athlete and babysitting one toddler had worn me out completely." Ginny whispered, gingerly taking Molly from Harry's arms to lay her in their bed.

"Tell me about it. I'd sooner take on three Dementors before I'd challenge that rambunctious mess."

Ginny laughed softly, a look of warmth and adoration crossed her face, then suddenly turned sad.

"Hey," Harry whispered brushing a thumb across her cheek, wiping the tears that dripped down. "What's wrong?"

Ginny Potter didn't cry easily. She'd taken hits on the Quidditch pitch hard enough to make grown men cry. She'd faced Tom Riddle as a first year and fought in a war before she'd give anyone the satisfaction of her tears.

"We've been trying for nearly three months, Harry." She whispered. "What…what if we can't have kids? What if there's something wrong with me and I-I…"

"Shhh, Ginny. Hey, hey, look at me." Harry said. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"You've always wanted a family of your own," Ginny started. "I feel like a fail-"

"And I have one." Harry interrupted with a smile, pulling her close to him so they were nose to nose. "You are my family now. You're my wife, Gin. You have made me whole. No matter what happens, we'll be alright…because we have each other. Always."

.

* * *

.

 **12:00 A.M.**

"Here she comes!" Draco called. "Three more good pushes Audrey. You can do this."

He saw Percy wince as Audrey held his hand in a vice like grip, grunting out another hard push, her hair matted with sweat and her tan skin glistened with perspiration.

She exhaled again, leaning back into the bed. Percy didn't think he'd breathed since Audrey started pushing.

Draco took another warm towel from the midwife, switching out the soiled one that had been beneath her.

If someone had told Draco ten years ago that he'd be delivering that stuck up Gryffindor Percy Weasley's second child, he would have demanded his father have them committed.

"You're doing great." Percy murmmered, reassuringly kissing her temple. Audrey let out an exhausted whine, her head lolling into her husband's shoulder.

"Audrey, I need you to push." Draco said with a tone of urgency. "Two more pushes. Just two more I promise."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **12:05 A.M.**

It all seemed to happen in an instant. Audrey had just made her final push and then mingled with her groans of relief, it happened.

She happened.

New cries erupted in the room as Draco Malfoy pulled his pink and plump baby girl from the love of his life, wailing at the top of her lungs.

"10 fingers, 10 toes, and voice that would put Celestia Warbeck to shame." Drack joked, grinning as well. "Percy, do you want to cut the cord?"

He nodded numbly, blinking back tears as he took the scissors from Draco. Once the cord was cut and the midwives had cleaned up the newest addition to their family, Draco wrapped her up in a pink blanket with a matching pink cap and carefully placed her in Percy's arms.

The midwives took a few minutes to clean up Audrey allowing Draco time to do some preliminary checks to ensure she was okay.

Once she'd been freshened up, Percy settled on the bed, placing the small bundle in her arms. Draco turned to leave but stopped before reaching the door.

"I almost forgot." He grinned sheepishly. "I need her name for the birth charter."

"Lucinda Imogen Weasley." Percy choked out in a poorly disguised sob.

"Our little Lucy." Audrey cooed, tears in her eyes as well. "Welcome to the world! We're so excited to have you with us."

"It's a good name. Congratulations, Weasley." The young Malfoy said before leaving the room wearing his signature smirk that Percy couldn't help chuckle at. Some things in life would inevitably always change, but it was comforting to know that on some level, no matter how good of a man Draco had grown to be, there was still that little bit of arrogant prick inside him that was just so him. It could only be described as something distinctly _Malfoy_.

"Little Molly is going to have kittens when she sees her."

"Grandmolly will for that matter,' Percy chuckled. "She has your hair."

"And your nose." Audrey smiled. She would never look more beautiful to him than at that very moment, glowing happily at their newborn. "I love you, Percy."

"I love you, Audrey." He said resting his forehead against hers. "I love all my girls."

.

* * *

.

A/N: Helllo! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I felt you all deserved a bit of light heartenedness since there has been quite a bit of angst haha. So i got lots of new favorites and follows on this story but no new reviews. Is that a really bad thing? Should I just abandon this fic all together or continue on? I'd really love some feedback so please review!

Love,

M&M


End file.
